Harry Potter and the order of phoenix
by Maddy
Summary: ***Finished*** Petunia is a witch. Romulus Lupin appears. Nicola tells Harry about his Life and Hagrid meets his mummy:) Read
1. Secrets and suprises

Chapter one: secrets and surprises  
Harry was annoyed. He was talking to Hedwig his snowy owl "Why do I always have to go to her house it's not as if I'm going to do any thing. Her house always smells of Cats. It's only Dudleys birthday party"  
  
"Harry" aunt Petunia screamed, "Dudleys friends will be here in ten minutes go to Mrs Figg's house."  
  
"I'm coming"  
  
Harry walked down the street to Mrs Figg's house. He came to a neat garden littered in cat's poo. Harry noticed there were no birds singing in the trees. He rang the doorbell.  
  
Out came small women wearing clothes that would have been fashionable in the forties. "Ahh it's you. Is it Dudleys birthday already? I have some guests but I doubt they'll mind."  
  
Harry walked into a room it was a very dirty ivory colour with a pink border. It looked like an antiques shop with some mahogany furniture and bits of this and that. Above the fireplace was a picture of a cat, whiskers, Mrs Figg's favourite cat. Next to the fireplace was a moth eaten sofa sitting on it was- "Professor Dumbledore" Albus Dumbledore was sitting down next to a man, with light brown hair. "Hello Harry. I didn't think I'd see you here, I was going to call upon you later" said Professor Lupin   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to see Mrs Figg," said Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling   
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's out business"   
  
Harry whirled around looking at him straight in the with was a man with shoulder length, greasy black hair  
  
"What are you doing here"?  
  
"As I told you. That is none of your business" Snape said in an icy tone  
  
"Well actually it is his business" sitting on the floor was none other then   
  
"Sirius"   
  
"Hello, you look even more like your father"  
  
"Why is it my business?  
  
"Well… the reason we're here is you," said Dumbledore  
  
"So you came to Mrs Figg's house"  
  
"Well yes, she's the only qualified witch that lives like a muggle in the whole of London"   
  
"You're a witch?"  
  
"Well look around you"  
  
Harry looked at the pictures closely all of the cats eyes were blinking.  
  
"But, but you're a muggle"  
  
"I can assure you that Arabella is as much a witch as I am a wizard," commented Dumbledore.  
  
"Isn't it about time we told Harry why we are here?"  
  
"Yes, well it started when your parents were killed by Voldemort. I took you to your aunts and uncles house and decided that we needed to use some old magic, to make sure you're safe. We decided to use a bon peuple charm (it is meant to say peuple). This means that only people who do good can see you are in the house. We decided to use Mrs Figg as a helper. She is an animagus, and can turn into a cat. She comes by your house often to make sure you are okay"  
  
"That's whiskers who comes into the garden. Unless." Harry looked at Mrs Figg carefully he noticed that she had very tight cork screw curls just like Whiskers.   
  
"Then today we decided that we needed to give her an update"  
  
"On who"  
  
"Voldemort" Harry stared at her.  
  
"You said his name"  
  
"And why wouldn't I"  
  
"Well no one apart from Sirius, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin say Voldemort's name"   
  
"Lupin or Remus if you please"  
  
"Er yeah"  
  
"Well, I like Albus think that it is stupid not to, it makes you fear Voldemort more then if you call him "you know who" it's confusing"  
  
"So why did you have to give her a recap?"  
  
"Well now that Voldemort has part of your blood it means that he has the tiniest bit of good in him. It doesn't show in his character but it does mean that he can penetrate this boundary."  
  
"So what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Well we thought about keeping you here, but we decided you prefer it at your aunts house" said Sirius winking at Harry  
  
"So we decided to give your aunt a bit of magic"  
  
"But she is the biggest muggle in the world. She's totally against magic. She'd have a nervous break down if she performs some magic"  
  
"Are you sure about that"?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well look in this TV screen and we'll see" commented Mrs Figg  
  
Harry looked at the screen it was very old and looked like it had been to the centre of the earth and back. Then on the screen you could see Dudley and Petunia arguing  
  
"I don't want this I want the biggest, most humugeous chocolate gateau ever."  
  
"But Dudders darling I couldn't find you one and you said you wanted this."  
  
"This is the worst birthday ever. I only got thirty presents"  
  
"But Dudley we gave you a 48inch flat TV screen your own Go cart and every thing"  
  
"I want my cake"  
  
"Fine then"  
  
As Petunia said this a Chocolate Gateau 2 feet by 2 feet formed in the air  
  
"Have your stupid chocolate Gateau"  
  
The cake launched itself at Dudley. All Dudley could do was stare and it then hit him strait in the face covering him with chocolate icing and chocolate cream and cake.  
  
"HARRY" Petunia screamed.   
  
Vernon walked in to see what the commotion was   
  
"What has he done this"  
  
He was cut short he stared at Dudley mouth wide-open eyes yearly popping out.  
  
"Where is that boy"?  
  
"It was you," he said pointing at aunt Petunia  
  
"Dudley don't talk such nonsense about your mother"  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts. Where is that boy"?  
  
"HE'S AT MRS FIGGS HOUSE"  
  
"I think that's enough."  
  
Harry looked up with amusement on his face.   
  
"Did you see his face"?  
  
"Yes we did, it was very funny but I think it's about time you went home."  
  
"What do I do when they blame me"?  
  
"Don't worry, myself, Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius will stay here. Snape will look after the cats."  
  
They left and knocked on the Dursley's door. "You boy what are you doing here. You gave your aunt that abnormality didn't you?"  
  
"What abnormality?"  
  
"Miss Figg what are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about Harry"  
  
"What have you done this time boy?"  
  
"It's getting a bit cold may we come in?"  
  
"What, why yes. Of course" said Vernon in a jerky voice. Harry and Mrs Figg walked in. Uncle Vernon saw Lupin. "We're not giving money to the homeless"  
  
"I know perfectly well. I'm here to talk about Harry"  
  
Sirius walked in followed by Dumbledore. "What riff raff have you been hanging around with boy?"  
  
"As I said we're here to talk about Harry"  
  
"What has he done? If he threw a stone through your window I'm not paying"  
  
"He has done nothing of the sort."  
  
Aunt Petunia walked in "What are all these people doing here?" She looked at all of them and screamed. "That's Sirius Black, he killed 13 people."  
  
"I'm so pleased that you recognised me. I would never of guessed what my name was if you never told me. I have to say you are nothing like Lily in the least"  
  
"What did you say? You're one of them."  
  
"One of who"  
  
"YOU LET HIM INTO OUT HOUSE YOU SPOILT LITTLE BRAT. GO AND BEG ON THE STREET LIKE THE REST OF THEM DO"  
  
"Excuse me but what on earth are you talking about?" asked Mrs Figg  
  
"Umm… Hello Mrs Figg. Nothing at all. I think it would be best if you came back at another time and take the other people with you"  
  
"But I'm with him"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"Yes, of course you know who he is?"  
  
"Why yes. He was James Potters best friend. He was betrayed by Peter Pettigrew and served 12 years in Azkaban after being falsely accused. He is Harry's Godfather and was one of the cleverest students ever to go to Hogwarts in fact we were in the same year."  
  
"YOUR ONE OF THEM"  
  
"Well I am part of the magical community."  
  
"You knew who he was all the time? Why didn't you just take the runt in the first place?"  
  
"Well I couldn't. As long as Harry is with you Harry will be safe."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well the magic we used on you of course."  
  
"YOU USED MAGIC ON ME"  
  
"Well yes how did you think you suddenly got your magic?"  
  
"You mean I did use magic?"  
  
"Well yes. But only with Harry. You are allowed to use magic on any one Harry doesn't like."  
  
"But I threw that thing at Dudley"  
  
"My point exactly." 


	2. Jealousy and birthday presents

1 Jealousy and Birthdays  
  
Harry woke up. He could hear something down stairs. He looked at his clock to make sure Dudley wasn't raiding the fridge for a mid night feast. He climbed out of bed suddenly feeling the cold.  
  
Harry walked into the living room finding aunt Petunia sitting on the floor with Harry's wand trying to make a pencil float. "Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"Look Harry it's working it's working."  
  
"Er yeah. Is that my wand?"  
  
"Oh yes I borrowed it I also borrowed this charms book now I have all these powers I don't know what to do with them."  
  
"You do remember what they're for?"  
  
"Why yes Harry they're here to look after you. But how can I protect you with them if I can't even use them? Now how do you turn Dudley into a pig"  
  
"Aunt Petunia!"  
  
"It's a joke. God don't they teach you any thing at that school." Aunt Petunia then proceeded into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Sorry Harry but I've wanted magic all my life, I just never told any one. I hate, or should I say hated being a muggle as you called me. When I found you on the doorstep I knew, I knew I'd have to hate you as well. I loved Lily I just resented her  
  
too much. She got every thing, the magic, the looks and the personality to go with it."  
  
"Someone once told me that out choices make who were are, far more then our abilities. So you choose to be bitter and resentful."  
  
"Exactly, but now I don't have anything to resent. The only things I wish I could do is go to your school and learn magic like you do. Could you help me?"  
  
"Well I can't use magic until I go back to Hogwarts and every thing though I suppose I can help you. Tech you the theory though I think Hermione would be better at that. No wait Mrs Figg lives down the road maybe she can help you."  
  
Just then Hedwig swooped in with a letter in her beck and a parcel. In came a battered owl that looked like it had gone past it's sell by date a huge eagle owl, a tawny owl and pig. Harry relieved the battered owl, which was Errol. It had a parcel that contained a huge cake from Mrs Weasley. In the letter, which turned out to be a birthday card it said  
  
'Happy Birthday Harry. Hope you like the cake. Dad is really busy with work and every thing. Fred and George bought me, some dress robes, I can't believe it. This is Errol's last flight as we decided to get a new owl. Percy is getting more money as he is now head of department and so is dad. Guess what we got a house elf; mum is so happy, even ecstatic. We're going to get all our Hogwarts stuff on the 9th August. Can you come? Send your message through Pig.  
  
See you soon Ron  
  
Right on queue an owl bearing the Hogwart's crest flew in. Harry ripped the letter of it and it immediately flew away. Harry decided to open the one from the Tawny owl. He recognized Hermione's handwriting.  
  
' Dearest Harry, I hope you are well. I am still at Victors but I'm coming home tomorrow- earlier then expected because Victors parents didn't seem to like me, they think that the only reason I like Victor is because he's famous, I think it's because they found out that I'm friends with you and every thing and that I am looking for people who are famous, honestly. Any way I wish you a very happy birthday. I got the Hogwarts school list today I'm so excited. We're going to go to Diagon alley on the 9th August I hope you can come.  
  
Love Hermione.'  
  
Harry then opened his present inside it was a magazine which was called Quidditch and on the front cover was none other then Hermione with Krum. A note was also attached to the magazine  
  
'I signed you up for this magazine. It comes once a fortnight I hope you enjoy it.'  
  
Harry then decided to check what Pig had brought him. Ron had given him some floo powder. Harry looked at it amazed. There was no note, nothing. Harry then chose the eagle owl it was a present from Sirius it was a broomstick navigation kit. It had a compass (you told it where you wanted to go and then the north, south, east and west disappeared and in north was B where South should be it said wrong way, on west is said to far left and on the eat it said to far right.) It also had a map of England in some type of computer screen thing it told you where you are and how far your destination is. He then opened Hedwig's, which were a range of Harry's favourite sweets from Hagrid. He then took his school list out  
  
1.1 Book list  
  
Standard book of spells grade 5  
  
The dark arts how to fight them  
  
Divination book2  
  
Harry looked up and there staring straight into his eyes was Aunt Petunia. Harry gasped, "I forgot you were there"  
  
"What are all these?"  
  
"My birthday presents"  
  
"Is it your birthday? What do you want to do today?  
  
"Er…"  
  
"The zoo, how about Thorpe Park?"  
  
"Yeah I've never been to a theme park"  
  
"What's this"?  
  
Aunt Petunia was holding up the letter from Ron "Can I come"  
  
"Come where?"  
  
" To what is this? Di-ag-on alley Diagon alley. Lily never asked me if I wanted to come."  
  
"Sure you should get an owl, and a wand and maybe start a Gringotts account"  
  
"Gringotts?"  
  
"A wizard bank"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Dudley walked down and walked in, and saw aunt Petunia holding Harry's wand laughing, he squeaked and then waddled off. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Diagon alley  
Harry woke up to shouting again; it was the third time this week. Aunt Petunia was screaming that if she had all these powers she   
might as well use them. Harry got out of bed to find Dudley cowering at the top of the stairs. He couldn't resist it, "Boo!!!"  
"Ahh!!" Dudley screamed.  
  
Vernon and Petunia ran to the bottom of the stairs. Petunia started laughing but Vernon was turning the colour of a beetroot "look  
what he's doing, look what that wretch of a boy is doing"  
"He's doing nothing Vernon. Dudley stop being such a baby, I would never have thought you were fifteen. Fifteen and you still cry   
like a baby"  
  
Dudley looked shocked. He ran off crying  
"Now look what you've done."  
  
"I've done nothing Vernon. I don't want a stupid baby, I want someone like, like…" She looked in deep thought, "Harry"  
  
"What? I hope you don't intend on staying in my house today. Me and my mates are playing cards."  
  
"This is as much my house as it is yours. Any way I'm going out with Harry, to London."  
  
"And how are you going to get there?"  
  
"Floo powder" answered Harry  
  
"What are you talking about boy?"  
  
"We're going by floo powder in half an hour, so I'm going to get breakfast"  
  
Half an hour later at 10am Harry started to explain how to use floo powder. "Well you throw this stuff in and then it goes green. You  
step into it and say where you are going. We are going to Diagon alley"  
  
"Diagon alley"  
  
"Keep your elbows tucked in and wait until you see me, Ok, I'll go first."  
  
Harry walked over to the fire took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the grate. He stepped into the grate "Diagon alley"  
  
Harry found him self-spinning very fast and then fell. He got up and then suddenly the flames went green and aunt Petunia was on the  
ground "You didn't waste any time I only just got up."  
  
They then went to Gringotts where they changed Petunias money. They then went to get some robes. "Hogwarts dearie?"   
  
Harry was then fitted out. "My aunt wants some robes"  
  
"What colour?"  
Harry then sat in the shop for half an hour waiting for Petunia to be fitted out.  
"Very nice that will be 5 galleons"  
  
"We'll get my books and stuff and then go to Ollivanders."  
  
They walked out of the shop towards the apothecary's, "Harry"  
Harry turned round and nearly fell as Hermione launched her self at him. "Hermione, get of me, you're strangling me. Nice to see  
you to. Gosh it's only been three weeks"  
  
"Well yeah. Any way have you seen Ron? No if you had seen him he would be with you. Look there he is. RON, RON"  
  
"I heard ya the first time. Hello Harry, Hermione. Umm… isn't that, no it can't be"  
  
"Who is who?"  
  
"Hermione wait a sec. Ron, Hermione this is my aunt Petunia."  
  
"What! Sorry but isn't she 'the biggest muggle ever'"  
  
"Well I used to be but I have magic now"  
  
"But you can't just get magic, it's absolutely impossible."  
  
"Not if Dumbledore has something to do with it."  
  
"Well look what we have here. The Mudblood, Potty and the Weasel."  
"Malfoy, I'm so surprised, where are Crabbe and Goyle"  
  
"Hello, how nice to meet you."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She is my aunt Petunia, now if you don't mind I don't want to look at your face any more."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. His parents are death eaters. They are very close to Voldemort"  
  
"Harry, call him you know who"  
  
"Oh sorry Ron"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Hello Ginny"  
  
"It's so hot isn't it?"  
Harry stared at her she wasn't stuttering she was talking normally  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, er nothing."  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"My aunt who is now a witch"  
  
"I won't even ask how that happened."  
  
"Can we go get my wand now?"  
  
"Yeah. Hermione, Ron, Ginny I'll meet you in the leaky cauldron in an hour."  
  
At Ollivanders Petunia spend ages getting a wand. Eventually she got a 9 ½ -beech wood. "So why are you getting a wand at such  
a late age?"  
  
"Well I used to be a muggle but I have magical powers now so I should use them."  
  
"How unusual. That'll be 7 galleons please."  
  
They then made their way to the leaky cauldron. "Hello Harry"  
  
"Hello Mr Weasley. This is, no wait you know my aunt"  
  
"Yes I do, but what may I ask is she doing here?"  
  
"She's a witch."  
  
"A witch? But that's impossible"  
  
"No it isn't dad. Dumbledore."  
  
"Well have you seen the papers? No? It's a sad time for the ministry. Mundungus Fletcher has been killed. Here read this.  
'Mundugus Fletcher, one of the ministries's leading aurors has been killed. His wife came home to find the dark mark above her  
house. She went in and found her husband dead. Ministry officials say he was killed using Avada Kedavra, one of the unforgivable  
curses, of whom the only one to survive is Harry Potter. Fudge refuses to comment on this but we believe the rather eccentric head  
master of Hogwarts has taken this up. We believe Dumbledore him self has told Fudge to act but he refuses to budge. We hope  
however that Dumbledore's actions are in vain.'   
  
"Why is it such a short article?"  
  
"Well it's obvious isn't it? The ministry doesn't want every one to know about their big blunder do they?" Replied Hermione  
  
"Precisely"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hi Fred, George, how's the joke shop?"  
  
"Well we're inventing more things, but we're still trying to get a shop, mum's not to pleased."  
"She's still working out where we got the money from. She thinks we stole it"  
  
"Harry, I don't want to cut short your time with your friends or anything but it's 4pm and I need to get home and sort the dinner out. Mr  
Weasley kindly pointed out that I should try and do a quick spell course"  
  
"Sure lets go. Bye. Privet drive"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
i really don't like this chapter, its just an inbetween one.  



	4. The train journey

The train journey  
It was 8 in the morning and Petunia and Harry were busy eating breakfast and ordering a cab.  
"I can't wait I'll finally be home. I'm going to change"  
  
As Harry left an owl with the Hogwarts crest landed on the windowsill. It had two letters one for Harry and one for Petunia.  
  
"Harry, you have a letter"  
  
'To Mr Potter,   
Hogwarts is proud to tell you that you have been selected to be a Hogwarts prefect. This is a great honour and I hope you  
will not abuse it  
Yours sincerely   
Minerva McGonnagal, Deputy Head mistress.'  
  
"Thanks I'll go and change." When Harry got to the top of the stairs he heard Petunia and Vernon fighting. "YOU CAN'T  
JUST DO THAT," Vernon was bellowing  
  
"YES I CAN AND THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN STOP ME."  
  
"WHAT ABOUT DUDLEY"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT HIM?"  
  
"What's he going to do with out you?"  
  
"You have two arms and two legs use them for once in your life."  
  
Harry deciding not to eaves drop went into his room. When he got down stairs he was nearly knocked over by Petunia. "I'm  
going to pack"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That doesn't matter right now. Do you know where Dudley is? I need to teach him how to boil an egg."  
  
The journey to platform 9 ¾ was uneventful. He showed Petunia how to get through the barrier and went to find Ron. "Ron"  
  
"Wait a sec. I'm so tired. Jinx was crying because she burnt the apple crumble last night, no one said any thing but she  
spent the whole night crying"  
  
"You know, you never told me how you got Jinx"  
  
"Oh well, Jinx tells us that she is Dobby and Winky's daughter. She's a full-grown house elf so she decided to spread her  
wings, she didn't want to stay at Hogwarts, there is too much dark magic there according to her. Only god knows what she's  
talking about. Look she's over there."  
  
"Hello Jinx."  
  
"Hello mister..."  
Harry was about to tell her his name when she screamed "Harry Potter. My dad has told me what an honour it is to know you."  
  
"So how is Winky?"  
  
"Winky, oh mum, she's fine."  
  
"So she doesn't feel bad about Mr Crouch? Has she realised how horrible and deceiving he is?"  
  
"You is talking bad about my mums master. I will not allow it. Harry Potter or no Harry Potter"  
  
Harry was suddenly flipped upside down.  
"Jinx!" screamed Ron  
  
"Tell her to put me down"  
  
"Put Harry down Jinx"  
  
"But he talked bad about my mums master"   
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"No Mister Crouch"  
  
"You can see what side of the family she takes after."  
  
"Well not completely after Winky. She gets paid 1 Knut a week"  
  
"Hi Harry"  
  
"Hi Hermione. Have you meet Jinx"  
  
"Who is Jinx?"  
  
"Ron's house elf. I think she might join S.P.E.W."  
  
"S.P.E.W?"  
  
"The society for the promotion of elfish welfare"  
  
"Oh that was ages ago. Stop living in the past"  
  
"Hello Harry dear."  
  
"Hello Mrs Weasley"  
  
"Arthur's been telling me all about your aunt. I just met her she's a very interesting person. Have you heard our news?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We have a new prefect. Ron's a prefect"  
  
"So am I" Piped in Hermione   
  
"Me three"  
  
"So we're all Prefects. I honestly didn't think they'd let me be one after all the rule breaking we do. I suppose we have to be  
good now"  
  
"Why?" asked Ron  
  
"We're prefects" answered Hermione answered in a tone that was not unlike McGonnagal's.  
  
"Bill was head boy. It didn't make any difference with him"  
  
"Yes but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Well we better get on the train. We're going in the Prefects carriage. I wonder who else became prefects"  
  
They walked over to the carriages at the front of the train. They opened the door and came face to face with a boy with  
silver-blond hair. "What are you doing here?" sneered Malfoy   
  
"I could ask you the same thing"  
  
"Don't tell me that loony made all three of you prefects."  
  
"Well yes he did. Where are Crabbe and Goyle? No actually they wouldn't be here they're to thick to become Prefects"  
  
"Shut up, just shut up"  
Malfoy ran of the carriage. "What's gotten to him?"  
  
"I have no idea. But what ever it is, it got rid of him."  
  
Later that day an owl tapped on the window. "Good it's got my paper. I didn't think I'd get it today. That can't be true. I feel  
so horrible now. I have to go say sorry."  
  
"What's wrong with you."  
  
"Take the paper I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Ron look at this."  
'Mr and Mrs Crabbe and Mr and Mr Goyle and their sons Vincent and Gregory have been killed. Late last night a muggle  
walked past their houses (which are next door to each other) he saw a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. He rang  
up the local policemen (a muggle organisation used to get rid of crime) as he thought this was a disgusting sign to have  
above a house as it's still two months till Halloween. Members from the Magical law enforcement squad came just in time  
to get all the information and then wiped their memories. We believe this is an omen as many people believe that they used  
to be death eaters and that 'you know who' has killed them as a sign. The two boys were meant to have started their 5th  
year at Hogwarts today, and we are sure that the school will mourn their loss. Rita Skeeter'  
  
"Well I never thought that would happen."  
  
"Ron, do you realise that is the second case that has been killed this month."  
  
"No it's the 5th."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yep. Loads of people, dad says that the ministry is in disrepute. Fudge is apparently having a nervous break down like  
Crouch"  
  
"Don't let Jinx hear you say that"  
  
"Well dad says Fudge'll be gone in a few weeks."  
  
"Who would take his place?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"I DON'T WANT YOUR SORROWS. THEY'RE DEAD AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT YOU  
MUDBLOOD"  
  
"EXCUSE ME, I WAS ONLY SAYING SORRY ABOUT WHAT WE SAID TO YOU EARLIER. WE DIDN'T MEAN IT."  
  
"OF COURSE YOU MEANT IT. IF THEY WEREN'T DEAD WOULD YOU BE SAYING IT? NO I DON'T THINK SO. IF YOU  
DON'T MIND I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU."  
  
"WELL I DO MIND SO YOU'RE NOT DOING ANY THING UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY FOR CALLING ME A MUD BLOOD."  
  
"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING."  
  
"I APOLOGISED TO YOU."  
  
"YES BUT YOU DID THAT UNDER YOUR OWN FREE WILL."  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the room, from the other end f the carriage Ginny joined.  
  
"HERMIONE QUIT IT. MALFOY IS A PROUND FOOL AND WOULD NEVER APOLOGISE EVEN IF HIS WORTHLESS  
LIFE DEPENDED ON IT."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE COME INTO IT YOU MUGGLE LOVING FOOL"  
  
"GINNY DON'T COME INTO THIS. I'M GOING."  
  
"WEASLEY, SINCE WHEN WERE YOU ALLOWED IN THE PREFECTS CARRIAGE."  
  
"SHUT UP MALFOY MY SISITER IS ALLOWED IN THIS CARRIAGE IF SHE WANTS."  
  
"IT CLEARLY STATES N THAT SIGN 'PUPILS OTHER THEN PREFECTS ARE FORBIDDEN.'"  
  
"IT CLEARLY STATES THAT SILVER HAIRED GITS ALREN'T ALLOWED ON THIS CARRIAGE BUT YOU HAVEN'T  
TAKEN ANY NOTICE."  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"It clearly states that red headed muggle lovers weren't allowed in this carriage but neither of you have taken any notice."  
  
"That's old Malfoy"  
  
"Don't talk to a prefect like that 100 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Malfoy you can't do that, we're not in the Hogwarts grounds"  
  
"Shut up Mud blood."  
  
"Don't start that again"  
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
"When did we invite you into the conversation, scar boy."  
  
"Have you forgotten what it's like to be a ferret, cos if you have I'll remind you."  
  
"Excuse me. I'm the driver and I can hear you all. Now take back calling her a mud blood and Ginny I'd advise you to go  
to another carriage. Now separate or I'll be forced to do it the magic way. I can't believe that you lot were made prefects.  
I remember when I was a prefect that title meant something."  
  
"I don't think it did. Look what you turned out to be a train driver."  
  
"Come on Harry, Ron"  
  
"Bye you frizzy haired freak." Draco then muttered a few words.  
  
"That is it. I'm sending a letter to your head of house and I'm guessing that he's Snape. As for you." He said the counter  
spell.  
  
Every one gasped  
  
"What have you done to my hair? It's straight."  
  
"Haven't you learnt the charm yet?"  
  
"No, how long will it last?"  
  
"Until you use a charm to take it out."  
  
"Thanks. We better go.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the carriage.  
  
"I can't believe it! I had a fight with Malfoy before we got into school and I came of best with straight hair. What're mum and  
dad going to say it was bad enough when they realised I had shrunk my teeth."  



	5. What's she doing here?

What's she doing here?  
"Granger, Malfoy I want to see you in my office now. Potter, Weasley you too."  
  
Professor McGonnagal did not look happy.   
  
"I cannot believe it, four prefects involved in a fight before school even starts. The driver told me that you, Malfoy started shouting at  
Hermione because of Crabbe and Goyle. I know you are sad about your loss but that it no reason to behave like that. He said you  
started shouting at her and then used a spell on Hermione. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Malfoy 20 points from Slytherin. Potter, Weasley, Granger you may go."  
***  
  
"I would like to Welcome Nicola Johnson, she's a new pupil for the 5th year. Now if she would like to be sorted."  
  
A girl who was about 5'4inches came into the hall. She had long brown, wavy hair going down to her waist. She sat on the stall with  
the hat on her head for five minutes and was then put into.   
***  
I can't believe it I'm starting Hogwarts. Dumbledore said that when he says my name to go and put the hat on my head. He just said  
it. Why do I have to do this by myself every one's staring at me? Look there's Harry Potter. Gosh this Hat is dark. Whose head  
would fit in this?  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"The hat. Now what house should I put you in? You have a lot of courage, very clever; you're very determined as well. Oh dear"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You could go into every house but Hufflepuff"  
  
"Not Slytherin. Please not Slytherin."  
  
"Ok well then. I'll just do it the old fashioned way. Eeney, meeny minney,"  
  
"Any way but that. I can't be that hard."  
  
"GRYFINDOR"  
  
***  
  
"She took ages. Where's the food?"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"My names Hermione."  
  
"Nicola Johnson."  
  
"Ron Weasley"  
  
"You're Harry Potter"  
  
Harry gasped, "I can't believe it. You already know my name."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what school did you go to?"  
  
"Salem academy"  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"America. Haven't you heard of the Salem witch trials?"  
  
To boys both with flaming red hair came up to them. "Harry, Hermione, the new girl."  
  
"Nicola"  
  
"What about me?" asked Ron  
  
"What about you? Don't tell me you want us to say hello to you. We saw you this morning and every day of the holidays. You're not  
already missing us?" said Fred  
  
"Have you seen the new Muggle studies teacher?" Asked George  
  
Harry looked over and spat out his pumpkin juice.  
  
"What?" Harry was staring goggle eyed at the new teacher  
  
"It's Petunia"  
  
"Her names Professor Evans"  
  
They clearly hadn't listened to Harry.  
  
"Evans?"  
  
"And the defence against the dark arts is none other then Professor Lupin"  
  
"What? Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"His names Professor Romulus Lupin. He is his twin brother. Hermione what happened to you hair?" said George  
  
"Any way I thought we were the only twins." Pondered Fred  
  
"There are some in our year. Parvati's in Gryffindor"  
  
"She doesn't have a sister does she?"  
  
"Padma she's in Ravenclaw. Ron went out with her to the yule ball last year."  
  
"We'll have to end that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I can't believe they didn't tell me. My aunt and all." Muttered Harry.  



	6. Emuni

Emuni  
  
The phoenix rose into the air and burst into flames. A flock of phoenix's appeared killing the hundreds of snakes on the ground.  
Suddenly they all burst into flames and out of the ashes appeared a phoenix the side of a giant. Sitting on it's back was a man with a  
sword covered in emeralds the man looked like he was going to slay a dragon. On the ground was a man with red slits for eyes and  
was screaming Avada Kedavra.   
  
Harry woke up covered in a cold sweat. His scar however was not hurting like it usually did. He looked at his watch it was 6am. He  
looked out side the window; the sun was not very high in the sky, as the days were getting shorter. He went down the stairs and  
walked straight into a solid object.  
  
"Nicola what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"I couldn't sleep"  
  
"I feel asleep down here. I was playing gob stones and the next thing I know, I'm down here and it's morning. It is morning? I haven't  
got a watch."  
  
"It's 6:15."  
  
"Do you wanna play a game of exploding snap?"  
  
"Sure but I must warn to I'm rubbish at it."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"So any way Lupin was a friend of my dads but he never told me that he had a twin brother."  
  
"Some thing else is bugging you."  
  
"Well I'm trying to work out who will be the new Quidditch captain. Wood left two years ago but because of the tri wizard tournament  
we didn't have Quidditch last year. Fred and George and the rest of the team have left or are leaving this year, so the only one left is  
me unless the person that plays goal becomes captain."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to become captain?"  
  
"Well yeah but some thing happens every year, to me. First year Voldemort, second year Tom Riddle who just so happens to be  
Voldemort when he went here, then in my third year I had the Sirius Black/ Peter Pettigrew problem ("What?") and then last year some  
one else tried to kill me, what's his name, Voldemort but that time some one got killed. So as far as I'm concerned I'm occupied with  
none other then Voldemort. So I don't think I'll have time to be Quidditch captain."  
  
"But Voldemort ("you said his name!") Is every ones problem."  
  
"Yes, but I seem to be HIS problem. Is it really my fault that I got rid of all his power? No don't answer that. I'm like a magnet for  
trouble. It's not as if I look for it, his hobby is to try and annihilate me, for what reason I don't know."  
  
"I'm sorry to stop your conversation but it's 7.30 and we better go for breakfast."  
  
"You're right Herm' as usual. What's are first lesson?"  
  
"Muggle Studies"  
  
"But we don't take muggle studies."  
  
"We have to. Dumbledore thinks we should learn about muggles. Magical people don't know enough about them apparently."  
  
"Why? I lived with muggles for 10 years before I found out about Hogwarts. But it does mean I'll be able to see aunt Petunia or  
Professor Evans, as I have to call her. Where did she get that name any way?"  
  
"Why did you only find out about Hogwarts when you got the letter when your aunts a witch?"  
  
"You're not allowed to tell anyone but she's only been a witch for about 5 weeks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll give you a clue. Some one hates me."  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"You're not allowed to tell any one she's mum aunt. Malfoy would probably say its favouritism."  
  
They walked into the main hall. They took some toast and porridge when owl post started. A huge emu flew in and stopped next to  
Nicola.   
  
"Hello Simon. You've got a letter for me."  
  
"Nicola Emus can't fly." Put in Hermione  
  
"I know Simons an Emuni. They're emus that can fly."  
  
"And talk." Said Simon in a matter of fact tone  
  
"Yes Simon, you can talk."  
  
Nicola opened the letter.  
  
"Tell mum that I'm happy for her. No wait. No never. Oh god. Bye."  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
  
"Dunno. Read it. Her mum was in a rush 'get this to her quickly Simon'"  
  
Dear Nicola.  
The baby's born. She's fine. She's part of the order. Love mummy.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Harry! It's 8.30 we'd better go."  
  
"Yeah"   
  
Harry looked dazed.  
  



	7. Your deepest wish will be revealed

Your deepest wish will be revealed  
  
"So does any one know where the muggle studies class room is?"  
  
"I do"  
  
They stopped out side a door that looked strangely familiar.  
  
"What has she done?"  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"That's Privet drive's front door."  
  
"Welcome to my first class students. I have charmed this room to look like a muggle house. Sit down on the sofas. There are ten  
rooms and a garden in this house. The living room, which we are in, the kitchen, the dining room, a conservatory, the main bedroom,  
the 2nd bedroom or guest room, and the study which I have enlarged and the bathroom.  
This term we will be doing what normal muggles do in their house. In this room you will notice a television or a TV, muggles watch  
this for entertainment, there is a radio, which is just like we have, which is one thing in common between magi and muggles, muggles  
how ever use electricity to make them work. Could you write this down by the way?  
In the corner we have a cooker, which runs on electricity or gas, a refrigerator or a fridge as most muggles call them, which they use  
to keep food fresh. A microwave, which heats up food that has already been cooked as it way have been left over. This is a dish  
washer whish cleans diches, that is a washing machine which cleans clothes. The rest of the rooms are like magi rooms apart from  
the study. In that room I have 20 computers, which Dumbledore let me connect to the Internet. I'll explain what that is next lesson.  
For some of your homework you will have to type up instead of using parchment and a quill.  
Next term we will do muggle jobs and then in the last term we will do muggle sports. Are there any questions? No? Then I'll get  
straight into it.  
  
Half an hour later Neville was running after the vacuum cleaner, frantically trying to keep up with it as he had some how given it a  
mind of its own.  
  
"Class your homework is to draw a detailed plan of this house, saying what you would find in each room. Day what they run on and  
compare them to magic products. I want 1000 words minimum, and it has to be concise. Harry could you stay behind."  
  
The class filed out giving Harry some strange looks.  
  
"I don't want you to tell any one that you are my nephew. I'm sure someone would say its favrotism."  
  
"The only people that know are Hermione, Ron and Nicola."  
  
"But you don't know Nicola very well."  
  
"It's a long story. Any way where did you get the name professor Evans."  
  
"Hasn't any one told you yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I don't think I should tell you then."  
  
"But"  
  
"Harry hurry up for your next subject."  
  
Harry rushed to defence against the dark arts.   
  
"Harry Potter, you are late for my first lesson. I hope you live up to the standards that Remus has said about you. Remus is fine by  
the way, so is Snuffles."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. No one knew about Sirius' secret name.  
  
"Today we will start with Laberenths. Can any one tell me what a Labyrinth is. Nicola"  
  
"A laberenth show you your deepest wish."  
  
"That's right. 10 points to Gryffindor."  
  
"Does any one know what a Laberenth is closely related to? Ron"  
  
"A boggart"  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor. To get rid of them you say Concealious. Repeat"  
  
"Concealious."  
  
"Get into two's and go behind the sound proof screens."  
  
Ron and Harry paired up. Harry went first. Ron opened the trunk that contained the Laberenth. Out came Lily and James.  
  
"Hello Harry. How's school. I'm sure you're breaking the rules as usual. I did hope Petunia would knock some rules into you."  
  
"Lily I told you. We should have left him and gone. You were always so head strong."  
  
"Mum? Dad?"  
  
"Of course we're your parents. What? Not what you expected? This is reality."  
  
"By the way the Laberenth changes your wish to scare you." shouted Professor Lupin  
  
"Concealious."  
  
The Laberenth zoomed back into the trunk.  
  
"Ron your turn."  
  
Harry opened the trunk. Ron was now sitting on a throne of Galleons. "Hermione will you marry me?  
  
"It would give me the greatest honour to say no. Would you like a spider?"  
  
"Concealious."  
  
Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing.  
  
"You, Hermione."  
  
Harry fell on the floor banging his fists on the ground.   
  
"Class dismissed. For homework I want you to tell me why you never see boggarts and Laberenths in their true form. I also want you  
to read chapter one and right a summary."  
  
The class filed out of the room, some people suppressing laughter, others looking shocked at their wish.  
  
"So what is your wish Harry?"  
  
"My parents was alive, but the laberenth made them horrible."  
  
"Ron, what was yours?"  
  
"I'm not telling any one."  
  
Harry then burst out laughing and every one stared at him.  
  
"Harry tell us what it was."  
  
"If I tell you I'll be dead in the next five seconds. What did you see Herm'"  
  
"I was being made Head Mistress and then I didn't see what happened next as I got rid of it. What was yours on about Nicola?"  
  
"Oh I wished that my fiery temper would go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Sirius,   
I'm worried about Harry. The death of Cedric had gotten to him. I over heard him talking to Nicola a new student. He said he didn't  
want to be Quidditch captain because of you know who. He got really worked up. His aunt becoming a witch has helped. Why  
didn't you ever tell us that Remus has a twin. He's the new defence against the dark arts teacher. Did you tell him that we called you  
snuffles because he seemed to know.  
From Hermione  
p.s say hello to Buckbeak and Remus, if you're with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
plese r/r 


	8. Halloween- part one

A/N this chapter is really short. I don't know why, maybe I got writers block for the 100th time in my life.  
  
Halloween  
  
September went into October. The students got into their routines for lessons and homework. Snape was nastier then ever. On  
Halloween Hermione got a letter.  
  
"Who is it from?" asked Ron  
  
"Ron that's none of your business."  
  
"We always show you our ones." retorted Ron  
  
"Yeah but that was under you free will."  
  
"Leave her alone. If she doesn't want to show you the letter, she doesn't have to"  
  
"Thank you Nicola"  
  
"Like on the day you first met Simon I left the letter there, but you didn't read it." murmered Nicola  
  
They exchanged glances.  
  
"What was that letter about?"  
  
"Hermione, I just stuck up for you on that one. I can't believe this room. It's so beautiful."  
  
The great hall was as usual filled with live bats and pumpkins.   
  
"So what lessons do we have today?"  
  
"Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Care of magical creatures."  
  
************  
  
"Finally, I like Hagrid but who would want to look after Lionagasps. They are so dangerous the thing yearly bit my arm off."  
  
"Come on Dinner. Harry."  
  
"Ron, do you ever think about any thing but your stomach, and your deepest wish"  
  
"Harry, I'm warning you."  
  
They entered the great hall. They got into the food; the house elves had really outdone them selves. Suddenly Nicola gasped and  
started screaming.  
  
"The ceiling"  
  
Every one looked up, suddenly Morag Mcdogal jumped up and ran out of the room crying.  
  
"Morag, COME BACK HERE NOW."  
  
"The dark mark professor."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Professor Evans who's dead." whimpered Morag  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Morag, go back and sit in your place."  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape."  
  
The heads of the houses were now checking that every one was here.  
  
"Ron, have you seen Ginny"  
  
"Ginny? Oh god were is she?"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Nicola started to look.  
  
"PROFESSOR MCGONNAGAL, GINNY'S MISSING."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She isn't here."  
  
"I'm going to check her room. Professor Evans, could you make sure none of the Gryfindors slip out."  
  
"Yes Minerva, of course."  
  
"Professor Evans"  
  
"Yes Harry."  
  
"I'd better tell you what the dark mark is. When Voldemort was taking over the dark mark used to appear above peoples houses  
when the inhabitants had been killed."  
  
"So that must mean, some one in the school is dead. And as Ginny is missing it could be her."  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"But why would her go after her?"  
  
"In my second year, her first year, Tom Riddle, Voldemort when he was at school took her into the chamber of secrets, I saved her  
and he must think that she is close to me."  
  
"Oh."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I'm glad you told me. I thought he was less lively when I saw him in July. Look out for him. We never told you about Romulus cos  
you never asked. He can read minds. He doesn't necessarily no who snuffles is, but he could tell snuffles is very important in  
Harry's life (aren't I lucky to be important to the boy who lived). As for him not wanting to be the Quidditch captain I can do something  
about that. Wait and see. Who is Nicola? Is her surname by any chance Johnson? Look after Harry and tell me if any thing unusual  
happens at school as Harry usually omits the most important factors.  
From Snuffles, Remus and Buckbeak.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you for the one review i got, i'm going to start hyperventalating. So Herm, thanks for reviewing, remember to read my other story 'a day in the life of a muggle.' 


	9. Halloween- part two

Halloween- part two  
  
"DRACO MALFOY IS MISSING SIR."  
  
Snape went over to Pansy  
  
"What?"  
  
"Draco's gone.  
  
Suddenly ever one was muttering Malfoy and Ginny gone. You know who has taken two.  
  
"Why would he take Malfoy? You told me his parents were death eaters."  
  
"Nicola isn't it obvious? Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's best friends were killed because they said their parents weren't trust worthy.  
It must be the same with Malfoy and family."  
  
"JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY IS MISSING"  
  
"Another one. Some one from every house but Ravenclaw."  
  
"Justin is muggle born, Voldemort would go for him."  
  
Ron and Hermione flinched.  
  
"Harry how many times do I have to tell you don't say his name."  
  
"TERRY BOOT IS MISSING."  
  
"Some one from every house. But is Terry a muggle born, or any thing."  
  
"No, his parents work in the department of mysteries though"  
  
Just then the door burst open. In walked in Dumbledore. He had a look on him that only Harry had seen when Cedric was dead.  
He walked over to Snape.  
  
"Filch."  
  
"He let you know who in?"  
  
"No, he tried to stop him. On the ground he has burnt into the grass ' don't mess with me Dumbledore. This is what will happen if any  
one tries to stop me, the greatest wizard of our time. Your care taker tried to stop me, her should of known better then to mess with the  
dark lord.'"  
  
"The what about, Ginny, Draco, Justin and Terry"  
  
"They are missing."  
  
Just then the doors opened and in came Ginny.  
  
"Miss Weasley, were have you been?"  
  
"In the owlery. Why?" Ginny looked around and saw the dark mark in the sky. "The dark mark. Where did that come from? Who is dead?"  
  
"Filch, Malfoy, Boot and Finch- Fletchley."  
  
Then in came Malfoy.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"What d'you mean Professor Snape. I was serving my detention from Transfiguration"  
"So that means that Boot and Finch- Fletchley are still missing."  
  
Mean while "Ginny why were you in the Owlery?"  
  
"I was sending a letter to a friend."  
  
" Well at least you're safe."  
  
"So where are the others."  
  
"Dunno, but I hope they find them soon."  
***  
Thank you to herm and linz for reviewing.   



	10. Quidditch

Quidditch  
A/N Terry and Justin are alive, and there were some excuses for them but I couldn't think of any.  
  
In November Quidditch started. Harry and co. (you know who they are do I really have to write their names out?) were in the great  
hall eating breakfast. Hedwig came in holding a letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I can't believe that you didn't tell me about the dark mark. I was reading the papers and then I saw what had happened. I can't keep  
you safe if I don't know what's happening at Hogwarts. I want you to promise me to keep me up to date. I have also worked out that  
you should be captain (hopefully) this year. I want to come so you in your first match of the year when is it.  
From Snuffles  
  
"Who is Snuffles? Wait, am I correct in thinking that Snuffles is the person Professor Lupin was talking about in out first lesson."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So who is he?"  
  
"Should we tell her?"  
  
"May as well, she knows most of our secrets."  
  
"O.K come on I'll tell you in the common room we have no lessons today, its Saturday."  
  
They walked up to the fat lady and told her the password ("Butterscotch") and found a corner where no one was.  
  
"First of all, some things you won't know about cos you lived in Australia, but don't shout out or any thing if you do. I'll start from the beginning. In our third year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Near the end of the buck beak, one of Hagrids care of magical creatures animals was being tried for scratching Malfoy. We went down to Hagrids hut to consol him. While we were there Hermione found Scabbers, Ron's rat, which had escaped, presumed killed by Crookshanks. We then left because the people were coming down to kill Buckbeak. While we were walking up Scabbers escaped. Then a huge black dog cam and dragged Ron into the Whomping Willow. We followed him and Sirius Black confronted us. He's an animagus, he was the dog. Then Professor Remus Lupin came and we found out that Sirius was innocent. Wait, I missed a bit, earlier that year I sneaked into Hogsmead , because the Dursley's hadn't singed my permission form. I found out that Sirius was my Godfather. I also found out that they had   
performed the Fidelius charm on my parents and that Sirius was their secret keeper. Any way while we were in the shrieking shack I found out that Peter Pettigrew was actually the secret keeper and that he had betrayed them and gone to Voldemort. So I found out that Sirius was innocent. We call him Snuffles so know one will find out about him."  
  
"So you keep in touch with Sirius then?"  
  
"Yes. Now as you know, I should write a letter to Sirius and see if you can come."  
  
Dear Snuffles  
I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the dark mark, I sorta forgot. I'm glad you have faith in me about being Quidditch captain, the next  
match is on the 29th November. I hope to see you there.  
From Harry, Hermione, Ron and Nicola.  
  
***********  
The Gryffindor's were being particularly noisy as it was a Hogsmead weekend.  
  
"Gryffindor could you please keep the noise down. I'm here to announce who the new Quidditch captain will be."  
  
The common room became silent. You could feel the electricity and adrenalin pumping around the room.  
  
"The captain of the Quidditch team will be Harry Potter."  
  
The whole room exploded.   
  
"Well done Harry. I knew you could do it." shouted Nicola  
  
"Thanks Nicola." said Harry, unenthusiasticaly  
  
"Don't you dare start that again. You're captain and there's nothing you can do about it. Deal with it. Any way it should keep your  
mind off him."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Harry well done! When's out first training session?" shouted Fred  
  
"Tomorrow morning. 7am start."  
  
"What? Where's Harry, Oliver, what have you done with him."  
  
George put his hand on Harry's fore head.  
  
"He's definitely burning up Fred."  
  
Harry screamed.  
  
"You're right my Lord. I will do it immediately."  
  
*********************************************************************  
Harry opened his eyes. He looked around and seemed to be barricaded by a group of people. "Harry are you ok?" asked Nicola  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You just fell. You put your hand on your... your scar, and just fell." muttered George  
  
"Yeah, your legs just sort of caved in."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
Harry got up and stretched, "I'm gong to bed."  
  
*********************************************************************  
"George, what did you do to his head?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
I just stared at Harry. Was this normal? Do it couldn't be. But Ron and Hermione don't look surprised. Harry's eyes opened. "Harry  
are you OK?"  
  
What a stupid question, of course he's not alright. Great answer Harry, you have to be the worst liar ever! Why did I ask such a  
stupid question? Nicola Elizabeth Johnson, where has your brain gone?  
  
"Hermione, what just happened?"  
  
"Harry had one of his dreams." she answered instantly  
  
"Dreams? He was awake."  
  
"They're not normal dreams, they're to do with you know who, the last time he had one was in a divination lesson last year. He's  
never had one while he was awake though. That's the first time."  
  
"So why does he have them."  
  
"Well when you-know-who is really angry or something like that it connects with Harry because of his scar." answered Ron  
  
"Oh, I'm going to bed. Hermione you coming? Night Ron"  
*********************************************************************  
"Fred, George get up."  
  
"Wasamatter." muttered one of them groggily   
  
"Quidditch. I'll be in the common room, I want you down in 15 minutes."  
  
Fifteen minutes later a rather sleepy Gryffindor team was assembled around a fire place, each wearing scarlet Quidditch robes,   
holding a broom.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six. Who's missing?"  
  
"Harry, we need a captain." muttered Fred  
  
"You're right. What did you say?" questioned Harry " We do not need a new captain, I'm not dead yet. We need a new Keeper. Come on we're going  
down to the Quidditch pitch."  
  
"Now team, how do you propose we get a new Goal keeper? Angelina?"  
  
"Do what we always do. Put up a sign that says 'new Quidditch keeper needed.' Get people to sign their names down and then have  
try outs.'"  
  
"I never had try outs."  
  
"That's cos you're the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived and all. You're to special to have Try outs." replied Fred  
  
"Fred, shut up. If I'm so special why aren't you bowing?" said harry Sarcasticaly  
  
"Sorry sir, my master."  
  
Fred and George got on the floor and started bowing at Harry and were about to start kissing his shoes.  
  
"That's enough. Now the match is on the 29th and they need a good 2 weeks to train with us so I guess it'll be on the 16th, which   
eans they have 6 days to get their brooms and train and what ever else they want to do. Now lets get on the pitch."  
*********************************************************************  
"Nicola Johnson, Ron Weasley, Colin Creevy, Mandy Raven and Ginny Weasley are all trying out for goal keeper. This could be  
interesting." muttered Harry  
  
"Why?"  
  
"George what do you mean by 'why?' I have 2 Weasley's trying out and if one of them get in I'll have 3 Weasley's so we could  
hange our names to the Weasley's instead of Gryffindor, I have two of my best friends competing against each other, if Colin gets in  
I'll have to talk to him ever minute of the day, and as for Mandy I've never met her."  
  
"We could make a Weasley team actually. Me and George would be beaters. Charlie would be seeker, Bill would be chaser, Percy  
could be a chaser, and Ginny or Ron could be Goal keeper and who ever was left would be chaser."  
  
"Imagine that Fred. I present you the Wonderful Weasley's. Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ginny and Ron Weasley!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You two." laughed Harry  
  
"Oh sorry Harry."  
*********************************************************************  
"Now listen up. The Gryffindor team are the best in the whole school. We expect you to turn up to every training session and game as long as you are at school. You have to work hard and work well as a team or you will find your self out. I don't care how much homework you have you still have to attend practice. We have long practices that can start as early as 5am and finish at 7pm, though I would never do that to you. Practice is every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and some times even on Saturday or Sunday when a match is coming up. The next match is in 14 days exactly and I expect you to have merged with the team by then. If you feel that you cannot do that go now. None good. Now Angelina, Katie and Alicia will be firing shots at you all I want you to do is catch them. I will then short list you so there will only be three left. You will then get put through your paces and I will announce the winners tomorrow. The order you will go up in is: Colin Creevy, Nicola Johnson, Mandy Raven, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley."  
  
"Harry, why do I have to go last?"  
  
"It's in alphabetical order. Colin go up. They will, by the way be firing at all three goals. Fred, George, you're helping me by the way."  
*********************************************************************  
"So let see. Colin saved two out of ten, there is no way we are having him. Do you agree? Nicola saved nine. Mandy saved seven,  
Ginny saved nine and so did Ron. So we have Nicola, Ginny and Ron. O.K Colin and Mandy you unfortunately have been short  
listed, Good bye.  
Now the rest of you. I want you to fly between each hoop and go in and round then around the pitch twenty times and then land.  
No stopping."  
  
"What is the point of that?" ashed Mandy  
  
"Go."  
  
"What is the point of it Harry?" asked Fred  
  
"Fred, they have to go between goal posts a lot, I want to see how dizzy they get." answered Harry, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Alicia, could you go and ask Madame Hooch to come over here for a bit."  
  
"I need to see if she can make it rain above them I want to see how they play while it's raining."  
  
"Wood never did such vigorous selecting." muttered Alicia  
  
"Well I need a good keeper, Wood was very good."  
  
*********************************************************************  
"Ginny are you O.K"  
  
"Yeah just a bit dizzy."  
  
"Could you stand on one foot and touch your nose."  
  
"O.K"  
  
Ginny tried to do it but she instantly fell down.  
  
"Ron, and Nicola, you do the same."  
  
Nicola was a bit wobbly but Ron fell down after 10 seconds.  
  
On Harry's clipboard he wrote:  
Nicola- 3  
Ginny- 1  
Ron- 2  
  
"Now we will test how you save with Bludgers coming towards you. Fred you're defending, George you're trying to knock  
them off. We will still use 2 Bludgers so work hard. Nicola you're first. GO."  
*********************************************************************  
"I tested the contestants on dizziness, Bludgers, rain and agility and the new Gryffindor Quidditch goal keeper is... Nicola Johnson."  
****  
As ever read and review i love seeing them, exsepcially on a day in the life of a muggle, my other story as no ones reviewing it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or gramatical errors, they're the one that microsoft word doesn't pick up. I don't notice i've made a mistake until i've uploaded it and i'm to lazy to correct them and then re up load the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor

A/N I can't write Quidditch matches.  
  
Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor  
"So team, first match of the season, we can do this."  
  
Harry was feeling very nervous. This was the first match he had ever been in as captain. Every one was watching him waiting for him to mess up, well at least that's what he thought.  
  
"I give you Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley and Potter. Incidentally the two Johnsons are not related."  
The Ravenclaws, Smith, Mee, Sleap, Barden, Basset, Sutton and Chang.   
Chang and Potter are both seekers and are both captains of their teams. Is there a match here? People have however informed me that-"  
  
"Jordan this is not a match making service."  
  
"Right Professor. Johnson has the ball, passes it to Bell and she scores. Yes, Barden needs to work harder to beat Gryffindor."  
  
"If you can't give an unbiased commentary then we'll have to get rid of you."  
  
"Sorry Professor."  
  
Chang was yet again tailing Harry instead of looking for the snitch. Harry saw a glint off gold and realised it was just Alicia's watch, or was it. Harry zoomed down and caught the Snitch. He looked behind him and was suddenly in a bone-crushing hug. "You won't win next time, if you kill the captain and the seeker, let go of me."  
  
Cho came over to him, "That was a great dive well done."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Harry and"  
  
"Fred, if you don't shut up now, I will personally wake you up at 4am and make you do sit ups until seven, I will then put a tickling charm on you and I won't take it off. Bye Cho."  
  
"Harry and Cho sitting in a tree."  
  
"Nicola if you even dare."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hurry up we has to change then go and see Snuffles."  
*********************************************************************  
"Harry hurry up."  
  
"I'm ready I'm just waiting for Nicola."  
  
"Sorry, I'm ready now. So where are we meeting him?"  
  
"We'll just walk up until he finds us." Answered Hermione  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Is Snuffles a big black shaggy dog?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry spun around and looked behind him. "He's not there."  
  
"I know. We'd better start walking up."  
  
"Oh no it's professor Lupin." Groaned Harry  
  
"Hi sir." Shouted Nicola, waking at him   
  
"Have I met you? Hello Ron, Hermione, Harry. Are you Nicola?" asked Lupin  
  
"Of course I'm Nicola, you were teaching me last lesson yesterday and have been for the past 3 months." Replied Nicola, glaring at Lupin  
  
"Nicola." Muttered Harry  
  
"What?" demanded Nicola.  
  
"That's Remus." Harry stated. Nicola went red  
  
"I'm guessing you've met my brother then?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
"Come on, we have to go see Sirius."  
  
Just then Professor Lupin came. (Are you confused yet?)  
  
"Remus what are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to see Albus. But I ran into this lot and started chatting about the lessons we used to have." He answered  
  
"But Nicola wasn't in your class." Replied Romulus as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"She picks things up quickly. We have to go now. Talk to you later, bye."  
  
Romulus stood there looking startled.  
  
"We better go to the Gryffindor common room, get the invisibility cloak and go meet Sirius in the shrieking shack." Said Harry  
  
"I have to go see Dumbledore. Unfortunately my brother is very nosy and will most probably check up on me."  
  
"Plus he can check to see if you met Dumbledore by reading his mind." Muttered Hermione darkly  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Harry and Hermione.  
  
"He can't read Dumbledore's mind as Dumbledore's magic is more powerful and he can't read mine as I'm using a charm to stop him, I should teach you that."  
  
Remus left.  
  
"Hermione how did you know that Romulus can read minds?"  
  
"Sirius and Remus told me."  
  
"Why didn't they tell us?"  
  
"I wrote to them when he knew who Snuffles was. They told us to report any thing strange to them and as you, Harry didn't I took it upon my self to do it for you. I never told you because you never wrote a letter to Sirius. I was going to tell you what they told me when you finally decided to write to them."  
  
"But we've told each other every thing since first year." (He forgot about third year.)  
  
"Well this is fifth year. You may not have noticed but there have been at least one death a month and I'm helping them to connect them. I'm just being more responsible." Glared Hermione.  
  
"You haven't been like this since 2nd year when we were making the poly juice potion. And that was only because all those muggle borns were being petrified."  
  
"Yes but this time muggles are being killed as well. At least magi people can fight the muggles don't stand a chance. Blue bell. Harry, Ron get the cloak. Nicola and I will wait, open the portrait hole for you, then we'll slip under it and see Snuffles."  
  
Five minutes later Harry and co. were walking down to the Whomping willow. They picked up a twig touched the knot on the tree trunk and climbed into the hole.  
  
"So how long does it take to get from here to the shrieking shack?"  
  
"Five, ten minutes."  
  
They walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's us."  
  
While doing this they took of the cloak.  
  
"This is Nicola."  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you."  
  
"So you're the famous mass murderer Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry.  
  
"It was a joke. Harry said you were the biggest prankster of your time with James. This Azkaban and Voldemort thing really must of hit you hard."  
  
"Right. Any way the reason I came here, apart from seeing Harry was to tell you about Argus Filch." Said Sirius hastily  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"I know. I'm here to tell you why he's dead." Said Sirius matter of factly  
  
"They said it was because he refused to let old voldie into the castle."  
  
"That's what Albus told us, and Nicola people will frown on you if you speak of his name like that people can't even call him Voldemort yet. People would probably think that you're a death eater or something." Said Remus darkly  
  
"I get the point Remus. We didn't worry as much about it at Salem, Voldemort really wasn't as big there as he is over here."  
  
"Any way. Filch did try to stop Voldemort from getting into the castle. Ron, Hermione stop flinching. Filch is as you know a squib. ("I didn't know that why didn't you tell me?") This gives Voldemort a reason to kill Filch but it goes much deeper then that. All of Filch's family were Aurors; he would have been one if he weren't a squib. His family were a very strong wizarding family. Voldemort wanted to get rid of the last remaining heir of Helga Hufflepuff."  
  
"He was a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Yep. So now he only has to kill Gryffindor's heir and he'll be the last one left."  
  
"Who is Gryffindor's heir?"  
  
"Umm I have absolutely no idea."  
  
"And I'm a monkeys uncle."  
  
"That was a great Quidditch match." Said Remus changing the subject, while Nicola gave him a questioning look.  



	12. Presents

Disclaimer: i own nothing- i keep on forgetting to write it.  
  
Presents  
  
"Presents!"  
  
Harry woke up with a jump.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Presents."  
  
Harry got up from under his covers. Just then Hermione and Nicola ran in, arms full of presents.  
  
"You're not meant to be here." Said Harry  
  
"It's the holidays. It's not as if we're going to get into bed with you." Exclaimed Hermione  
  
"Great idea! Budge up Harry."  
  
"Nicola!"  
  
"You all have such dirty minds." Muttered Nicola  
  
"Get off my bed."  
  
Harry tried in vain and started opening his presents. He got presents from Nicola, Petunia, Hermione and Ron think them up to your hearts desire. Harry opened a heavy present, which turned out to be from Sirius. It was a book which was titled 'Hogwarts; A history of all Quidditch players.' Harry flicked through it and found a picture of him "Look it's me, I'm in a book."  
  
"Harry you're in loads of books about defence against the dark arts."  
  
"It's even got Fred, George, look it has Nicola."  
  
Out feel a note. 'This is always updating it's self. Go to page 1026.'  
  
Harry found the page; which had a picture of his dad.  
  
"But she can't be in this. Why didn't any one tell me my mum played Quidditch?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. She played goal. But wait. She played until fourth year where she had an accident and could never play again."  
  
"Who's that present from."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The one that's silver and has pictures of bolts of lightning."  
  
Harry opened it and found that it was a book. 'A Biography of Harry Potter'  
  
"They can't do that to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry held up the book.  
  
"They've written a whole book about you. What were you just saying when you had 1 page about you in that Quidditch book."  
  
"Look there's a note."  
  
'Dear Mr Potter,  
I am writing to you to ask if you will allow me to publish this book. I will of course pay you 10,000 Galleons for your life story inside this. Please read this a write notes at the bottom of each page adding things about certain areas and omitting areas that you would not like to be included. If you agree to this book being published it will come out on the 31st July to commemorate your birthday.'  
  
Yours sincerely, Melissa Skeeter.  
  
Harry read it out.  
  
"10,000 galleons go for it." Exclaimed Ron  
  
"Melissa Skeeter, Rita has a sister?" Shouted Hermione   
  
"Read it." Prompted Nicola  
  
"I'll read it."  
  
Harry looked at the contents page.  
  
"1. The parents.  
2. The boy who lived.  
3. His Childhood  
4. 1st year- underneath the turban  
5. 2nd year- Stunning  
6. 3rd year- Escaping  
7. 4th year- Tri wizard tournament   
8. 5th year- this will be named at the end of your school year"  
  
"They're writing all about you! Read some of it."  
  
"O.K I'll start will the first page. It's some poem thing  
  
Here the Clandestine will rest in a curator. The curator will rat the death and the prince.  
  
And the fault will go to the dog, the prince's excellent patron.  
  
Red marks left by the enunciate of the snake. The snake had a shadow that knew of danger and death, he cautioned the chief in vain.  
  
Relief spread, though two were killed. The evil turned the destroying curse was sent.  
  
Yet the prince's heir remained because death loves him, the curse turned onto the founder. His name will be remembered in this and in History. The boy whose name was…  
Weird."  
"So it's a prophecy an not a poem. What does it mean?"  
  
"We should go through it one sentence at a time to work it out. Harry what's the first line?" Said Hermione  
  
"'Here the Clandestine will rest in a curator. It doesn't make any sense to me.'"  
  
"A Clandestine is a secret to it's 'Here the Secret will rest in a curator' which is a…" said Hermione.  
  
"Guardian." Replied Nicola  
  
"So it's 'here the secret will rest in a guardian." Said Ron  
  
"Or a keeper, the secret keeper. It's talking about the Fidelius charm. 'The curator will Rat the death and the prince.' So the keeper will rat-"  
  
"That's Pettigrew." Cut in Ron.  
  
"It has a double meaning to rat means betray." Prompted Nicola  
  
"But what does the death and prince mean? The keeper will betray the death and dawdle. He betrays dead and then a prince?" Said a confused Ron  
  
"It has another meaning I just don't know what it is. Skip to the next line." Said Hermione  
  
" 'And the fault will go onto the dog, the dawdlers excellent patron.'"  
  
"So the fault goes onto the dog or Sirius the dawdlers excellent Patron."  
  
"We still don't know what or who the dawdler is but a patron is fan of something some thing that supports a certain thing."  
  
"Like a friend."  
"Yep."  
  
"So the fault will go onto Sirius the dawdlers excellent friend, or best friend. Next."  
  
"Red eyed mortal, the vote of the snake has a shadow who knows."  
  
"Red eyed mortal- 'you know who' the vote of the snake which is the voice." Said a surprised Ron, who didn't know he knew that himself  
  
"And a shadow who knows all of the above. So someone knew every thing that was happening that wasn't Voldemort- like a spy." Muttered Harry.  
  
Nicola was looking uncomfortable. "To stop you from spending all day trying to work out what it means I'll tell you. It means.  
  
Here the secret will be put in a keeper. The keeper will betray the Lily and James  
And the blame will go onto the dog James' best friend.  
Red marks were left by the speaker of the snake- or parsel tongue. He had a spy who knew of this fate he warned the head but was to late.  
Two were killed. The killing curse was sent. But the James' heir stayed because Lily loved him. The curse was reflected back to the sender. His name will be remembered in History. His name was…  
  
Well, they didn't get as far as the name, but we know who it is."  
  
"How do you now that?" questioned Harry looking at her sternly.  
  
"Well, the name of the person that predicted that was called Laura Johnson, my mum predicted it." They stared at her in shock. "It was on the night that your parents were killed. We were having a Halloween party; she just got into a trance in the middle of it. Once she'd realised what the prediction could mean she went straight to Dumbledore, she had to floo powder all the way to England. She was unfortunately to late. We'd have worked it out straight away otherwise. The beginning of each line use a letter from your name.  
You may be wondering about the death and prince bit. The Lily is the flower of Death. Prince is one of the meanings of James'."  
  
They stared at her flabbergasted.  



	13. Giants

Giants   
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Nicola walked down to the Christmas Breakfast subdued. "Morning all." Said Dumbledore's cheery face.   
  
"Morning." They all chorused trying to sound happy. They sat down and Harry started talking in undertone to Nicola. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"   
  
"I… well, I've only just worked it out. You told me about Sirius and well, then it all made sense when I started thinking about it. I was going to tell you later, and then well that book was there. I had written to my mum about it and I suppose she told Melissa." Seeing Harry's face she answered "Melissa is my annoying cousin, she's so sneaky I can't believe mum even told her about it."   
  
Just then there was a pounding noise on the great halls door. "Come in." Answered Dumbledore he's face cheerful, expecting something. A huge woman walked in; in fact she was a real live giant. "Fridwulfa, how good to see you."   
  
"Dumbledore, how good to see you. I have come her after your Hippogriff gave me the letter."   
  
There was now a sobbing sound coming from the other end of the table. The giant looked up. She was then shocked "Hagrid?"   
  
Hagrid then proceeded to sob even more. "My son! I have long missed you. I regretted it dearly when you came to visit and I was absent."   
  
She walked up to him and brought him into her arms. "Mummy!" Was the only thing that passed through Hagrid's lip's. Fridwulfa then proceeded to cry as well. This is no laughing mater. The floor around them was not a puddle; a small pond in fact. Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector were wiping tears from there eyes. Snape was looking at them in disgust, though if you looked closely there was a small tear coming down his face. Dumbledore was looking around jovially. Malfoy and his friends were looking at them with disgust if not loathing. A Hufflepuff sitting next to Hermione was crying and Hermione was sniffing on the verge of tears. A Ravenclaw first year was trying to console Professor Flitwick who was now sobbing hysterically. Nicola had a huge grin on her face, and was talking animatedly with Dumbledore. Ron, who usually showed no sympathy brushed a tear off his face. Harry felt a pit of sadness in his stomach. His was glad of course that Hagrid had been reunited with his mother, though it reminded him that he would never see his mother or father. Petunia who was sitting next to Harry was talking to Romulus Lupin, who was giving Harry odd glances.   
  
"And you're a teacher, my little Hagrid has become a teacher, I'm so proud."   
  
"It was 'cause of 'arry. 'e cleared me name."   
  
Fridwulfa looked up at Harry and smiled. "Ahh, yes Little Harry Potter." Harry coloured at his attention. Ron snorted. Harry was now yearly six feet tall, though Ron still considered him to be a midget. "And a Weasley I see, never miss a beat does your family. I meet Charlie earlier this year, Dumbledore asked him to come find me."   
  
At that exact moment Fred and George let off some fire works. "More Weasley's! Fabulous." Malfoy snorted. Fridwulfa looked up. "Don't snort at me! In case you don't know I'm the queen of giant, you should show me more respect. Though you are a Malfoy so I wouldn't be surprised, your father tried to kill me, he did. Tried to steal my galleons. Didn't get very far. One of my Dragons stopped him. He got burnt he did. Though Charlie Weasley was there at the time, turned him into a guinea pig. He made a very nice albino guinea pig he did."   
  
Ron was looking at Malfoy with glee. "Your family has a thing with rodents, doesn't it?"   
  
"You can talk, you're family is made up of Weasels."   
  
"I think you'll find that weasels are in fact just mammals they don't go under the name of rodents." Shot back Hermione.   
  
Malfoy was about to reply but then realised he was eating with all the teachers including Dumbledore and stopped.   
  
The table quietened down and Dumbledore started talking to Harry. "I heard that you got a letter from Melissa Skeeter, about writing about you."#   
  
"Erm… yeah."   
  
Snape who was sitting next to Dumbledore looked like there was a very bad smell under his nose. "You've got to be joking Potter." He sneered. Malfoy looked up as he has been listening. "Yeah."   
  
"I'm sure you want a copy, Draco." Snapped back Petunia, who had joined in.   
  
"So are you going to let them publish it?" asked Lupin   
  
"I have no idea. I've got to read through it first." Answered Harry   
  
"It's over 1000 pages!" stated Ron.   
  
"Then I'll get Hermione to read it she'll have finished it in an hour."   
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Hermione   
  
"Well you would." said Harry   
  
"Actually it would take me about a day."   
  
"So how much are they offering to pay you for it?" asked Lupin   
  
"Umm… 10,000 galleons   
  
Lupin's mouth dropped.   
  
"So you'll finally come into money then Potter."   
  
"I'll think you'll actually find, Malfoy, that my bank vault is actually quite full."   
  
"Yeah, her won the tournament last year."   
  
"That was pure luck, what were you living on before that? Were the Weasley's lending you money? After all you were living with those horrible muggles weren't you."   
  
"I think you'll actually find, that the Potter's vault was actually quite full before the tournament, as they were very well off." Retorted Petunia   
  
"My, my, Petunia. One would think that you're a relative of Potter."   
  
Harry and Petunia shifted in their seats.   
  
The conversation stopped and Hermione, Ron and Nicola started talking between them selves. "Nothing like, people insulting your family in the morning is there?"   
  
"No, Professor Evans."   
  
"Were they really that bad?" knowing all well and good that his life with her former self was terrible.   
  
"Well let's see. I've gotten locked up in my room for days on end with little food. My bedroom was a cupboard before I joined this place."   
  
"I'm really sorry about that." Said Petunia sincerely. "You know what I don't understand? They fact that Malfoy doesn't recognise me from Diagon Alley."   
  
"Well I doubt he even took any notice of you really."   
  
"Ahh… well. I'll see you later at dinner; I have to go see Dudley. Cook Christmas dinner and then come back. Wish me luck."   
  
"Good luck. I think that you should let Vernon try they'd probably have McDonalds though."   
  
"See you later. I liked my Nephews Christmas Present by the way." She said while getting up.   
  
"I'm sure he liked the one that you gave him." Whispered Harry before he left.   
  
Harry started eating his food, while Ron, Hermione and Nicola talked in whispers. He frowned at them. "So, what's wrong with you, Harry?"   
Harry jumped and turned round, "Don't do that, I've had enough people sneaking up on me to last a life time."   
  
"I'm sure." Remarked Lupin dryly. "So what wrong with you? That book, it's really on your mind. The prophecy no doubt."   
  
"Erm, sorry to interrupt but we're going out to have a snowball fight, Professor and we need Harry to make the teams even." Said Hermione   
  
"Oh, don't let me stop you." He smiled, "though, I think you'll find that you'll have seven people, which doesn't divide up evenly."   
  
Hermione coloured, "oh right. But only Harry, Ron, Nicola, Fred, George and Ginny are playing."   
  
"You missed your self out."   
  
"I missed myself out because I have to read Harry's book. I'm sure it will be interesting."   
  
With that Harry and the rest got up and left.   
***   
"Mind if we join in?" Asked a jovial voice.   
  
"Sure, said a pink face Ginny, who ducked as a snowball flew past them and hit the person Ginny was talking, which happened to be Hagrid.   
  
"Ack! I'll get you back, Nicola!" With that Hagrid scooped up some snow in his huge arms and threw it at Nicola. Nicola bounced out of the way and the snowball carried on going and hit Snape.   
  
Snape got up covered in snow, wet and humiliated. He immediately saw Harry who was holding a snowball. "200 points from Gryffindor, and a detention for Potter!"   
  
"Snape, it wasn't 'arry, 'twas me, I missed."   
  
"Very well, no detention!" And with that he walked off.   
  
"Oh yeah, 200 points to Gryffindor, he thought I'd forget."   
  
The game carried on with Hagrid and Fridwulfa joining in. Harry's team, which was made of Nicola, Ron and himself were failing miserably. "Harry!" shouted Hermione running up to them. "I'm going to help, they can't see me I'm under the invisibility cloak."   
  
"Ingenious!"   
  
"I'll make snowballs, with my wand, then you lot can pelt them at them and then if they're still beating you I'll use my wand to fire at them."   
  
"Ok."   
  
After about five minutes of fierce battling a long snake of students in green robes swarmed out. "Look!" Shouted Ginny pointing at the Slytherins.   
  
Fred and George looked at each other. "Shall we?"   
  
As did reading each other's minds they pelted snowballs at the Slytherins. The Slytherins brandished wands and started pelting snowballs at them using them. "This means war!" roared Fridwulfa.   
  
Hermione got out from under the invisibility cloak and started pelting snowballs at them, quicker then the 15 Slytherins could. Nicola quickly got out her one and joined in. The Slytherins were still winning. Suddenly a heap of snow fell on top of the Slytherins. Above them were Fred and George on their brooms Fred holding the end of a huge blanket.   
  
The Gryffindors laughed. Then Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonnagal, Flitwick, Sprout, Vector and Sinatra walked out and joined them. "Is this only for Gryffindors, Slytherins and Giants or can we join?" Asked Dumbledore happily, his eyes twinkling.   
  
The teachers were now playing against the students, who were having a private battle between them selves, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.   
  
Dobby, who must be Dumbledore's personal elf ran up to them and announced the dinner was ready.   
  
"Where has the day gone?" exclaimed the professor his eyes twinkling. "There's nothing like a good snow ball fight on Christmas day to make it fly by!"   
  
When they went back into the great hall they found Professor Evans and Snape talking. Evans looked up, "oh, do you haven't abandoned us!"   
  
"I thought you were with family today, Professor Evans." Remarked Harry   
  
"Does that have any thing to do with you? No I think not." Sneered Snape.   
  
Harry gave him a look of loathing and was about to tell Snape that she was his aunt, when Dumbledore butted in. "I hope you had a marvellous time, come sit by me Petunia."   
  
Harry then promptly sat by Petunia beating Snape. "You really shouldn't provoke him, Harry."   
  
"I don't provoke him, he loathes me and he feeling it mutual. He hated my dad, why not me? After all he thinks my dad tried to kill me, so, going off the point how was your day?"   
  
"Well, Dudley, what drugs was I on when I named him? He's gone mad because he only got 11 presents, being the spoilt brat that he is. Vernon and I fought, nothing unusual there. How was your day?"   
  
"We had a snowball fight, with every one, apart from Snape, he doesn't know how to have fun."   
  
"I might as well tell you now, but keep your voice down. Vernon and I are getting divorced!"   
  
"You've got to be joking?" whispered back Harry trying to keep his voice down.   
  
"We just couldn't see eye to eye. There was the fact that Dudley has put on 4 stone since I left! Then the fact that I get on with you and don't treat you like a piece of dirt. The fact that I have made him part of many a joke at his work as I walked out on him. I'm a witch, so I have he abnormality and I teach at the abnormality school, known as Hogwarts or St Brutus' for the criminally insane."   
  
***   
As ever read and review, sorry about any spelling or Grammar mistakes those are the things spell check hasn't picked up.


	14. Demetors Kiss and the 'love birds'

Dementors kisses and the 'love birds'  
"Isn't it amazing that nothing weird has happened to us at all this year?" muttered Ron being absent minded.  
  
"Yeah, apart from the 30 or so deaths every things hunky dory." Pointed out Harry, is voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah well… nothing strange had actually happened to us. The only weird thing that we've been given is Filch being an heir and Nicola."  
  
"Oi! I heard that."  
  
"It was intentional," replied Ron  
  
"You forgot that we still have to work out who the heir of Gryffindor is." Murmured Hermione over the Quidditch book that Harry got for Christmas.  
  
"We really should just leave that alone. After all you wouldn't get any thing from it would you?" stated Nicola  
  
"We with the Philosophers stone we found out about fluffy, then Hagrid said Nicolas Flammel, then we looked he up and voila, we had it on a silver platter." Piped Hermione  
  
"Yeah all I had to do was tackle Quirrel, get Ron knocked out on a giant chess set and Hermione work out a complicated Riddle." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah well that's not important right now." Said Hermione going back to her book  
  
"Yes it is. I can't help feeling that Dumbledore knew something he just wanted to see if we could work it out. Then in out second year he knew we would work it out. I know last year he couldn't do anything, I suppose he was just preparing me 'for the monster within.'"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Oh look there's the daily prophet owl, it's a special edition." Hermione looked at the paper her face looking surprised and the going as white as a sheet. "Here." She threw the paper into Harry's hands, "you read it."  
  
'Dementors lead us to doom.  
Earlier today, on the usual inspection of Azkaban Kevin Rogers yearly lost his soul. He went into find no shouting screaming, not even the usual depression, just the coldness of the dementors and the cold north winds sea.  
Oh closer inspection of the cells, he found no one. Not one prisoner, it is the greatest escape since the high security prisoner Sirius Black escaped. On trying to question the dementors Kevin yearly got the dementors kiss after aggravating one. He quickly performed the Patronus, which is a must when working there. He quickly apparated to the ministry to report this event. Where have the prisoners gone? Another blunder by Cornelius Fudge, who is now under a lot of stress and we believe he is dumping his work load on his new assistant Percy Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley and brother of 6, two of whom go to Hogwarts and one of which is friends with none other then Harry Potter'  
  
"Sirius is going to be so happy. He's going around getting death eaters and then a whole lot of new ones come in as if it wasn't bad enough. Is it me or does she mention me in ever article she rights that has a little thing to do with dark arts, is it a hint or something?"  
  
"Well, all I can say is that Fudge should have listened to Dumbledore." Said Hermione  
  
"We know he should have listened to Dumbledore, every one should listen to Dumbledore. Fudge is just to pompous and won't get off his high ladder to see what is right in front of him." Stated  
  
"You know, I really should tell you to listen to your own advise about listening to Dumbledore. But I won't." Hermione quickly said looking at Harry's face.  
  
"But think of the dangers, they're probably going to have to bring in a curfew like they used to have."  
  
"Yeah, well we'd better go down to dinner."  
  
***  
"I'm sure you'll all have heard about the dementors letting all the prisoners out and I'm going to have to introduce a curfew. You will not wander around the school after 9pm and you are not to go our side after 7.30. We are bringing in dragons and their keepers to stand out side guarding the gates. I urge you o report any secret passageways that you know about as they could let these prisoners in."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. "What? He knows where all of them are he had the marauders map for the whole of the summer holidays I didn't get it back until after my birthday. In fact I got it in the letter that announced that I was a prefect."  
  
"And now on a happier note I would like to announce the valentine's ball. It will take place as you know on Valentine's day. It will be a muggle formal. There will be the main one for 4th years and up in the great hall and one for the younger ones in one of the roomier dungeons. That is all, now you may go back to your food."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and groaned. "Hermionewannagototheballwithme."   
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me. I'm sorry that I forgot that you were a girl last year and I wanted to ask you before any one else had the chance to."  
  
"Of course." Answered Hermione smiling.  
  
Nicola looked at Harry, "I always knew they'd get together didn't you?"  
  
"Can't say I did."  
  
"Well anyways, will you go to the ball with me, to save us both the trouble?"  
  
"Sure, beats having every other girl ask me."  
  
"You're so modest!"  
  
"I know. Now should we go see how the love birds are doing?"  
  
"Hay, we're going together."  
  
"Yeah, but the feelings are completely… I Dunno… non-existent. (I completely doubt that I'll give them a romance they're going together for the reasons above.)  
  
***  
this chapter is really short, as ever read and review. 


	15. The Valentines ball

The ball  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting down playing a game of chess while waiting for Hermione and Nicola to come down the stairs. "Check." Said Ron  
  
"Hmm, I was waiting for that to happen. Look, there's Ginny."  
  
Ron turned around. "Ginny! That neck line plunges to much, how on earth did you let mum buy that for you?"  
  
"I adjusted it."  
  
"I demand that you go back and but it right, it should be up to your neck like this." Ron then demonstrated using his dress robes.  
  
"So you want me to be strangled?"  
  
"Well, no. you know what I mean."  
  
Seamus Finnegan walked passed and wolf whistled (Isn't Seamus funny in the film where he makes every thing blow up.) Ron glared at him as if he was Voldemort.  
  
"Well, I have to go meet my date, so if you don't mind, I have to go." And with a flick of her hair Ginny walked off.  
  
Harry and Ron went back into their chess game. "Checkmate." Muttered Ron.  
  
"So, how do we look?" Asked Nicola who had walked up behind them. Nicola had her long brown hair down, its waves cascading down her shoulders and back. She was wearing a blue dress, which had purple highlights. Hermione had her now straight hair twisted up in a bun, while small tendrils of hair framed her face. She was wearing a pastel pink dress, which had red roses embroidered on the hems and the bodice.  
  
They all walked down to the great hall and started dancing to the muggle music. As the song ended an argument could be heard from the other side of the hall. Harry and Nicola walked over to it; they saw Ginny and Draco holding each other's hands while Fred and George was busy shouting at them.  
  
"Ginny, for heavens sakes, he's Malfoy"  
  
"Well done! Now can you say Hogwarts?" Questioned Ginny her eyes blazing.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me!"  
  
"I can take what ever god damn tone I want with you. You are JUST my brothers nothing more nothing less. You have no right to question my judgement or me. I want to enjoy this ball and you idiots are not going to stop me."  
  
"We are not going to let you go off and become inflicted by that piece of scum."  
  
"The piece of scum you are talking about happens to be my boy friend and as been since the beginning of term."  
  
"What do you mean since the beginning of term?"  
  
"Remember at Halloween I was missing? Well it just so happens that Draco and me were on a date and didn't get back in time for the beginning of dinner."  
  
"And I bet you were at a nice comfy death eater party?"  
  
"When did it come into your bloody heads that Ginny or myself were death eaters or that we'll ever be? Just because my father is one it doesn't mean I'm one. Just because your dad loves every thing muggle doesn't mean you do. When was the last time your mother let dung bombs off? Never is probably a good as guess as any. When will you join the ministry? Never as I can guess. You're so wrapped up in your jokes. Percy is minister of something but I don't catch you being the next on the band wagon. Where are your prefect badges and your head boy badges? I can't see them any where. Just because I have some of my dads genetics in me doesn't mean I'll take after him." Fred and George were gaping at Draco.  
  
"Finally seen my point of view? You never get to know them until you speak to them. What did you expect me to spend my whole life obsessing over Harry Potter? People move on and grow up, that's something you need to learn how to do." And with that she turned on her heal with Draco stepping close behind her.  
  
***  
  
Thanx for reading. Please Read and Review it would give me some Christmas cheer. As it's the holidays I hope to update soon. Three stories updated 1 more to go! Yippee! Then I start over again. r/r 


	16. Fights and Confessions

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing apart from the plot and Nicola who I don't think would like to be owned.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter 16: Fights and confessions  
  
*******************************************  
  
It was February 15th and no one in the Gryffindor common room had, had any sleep.  
  
"You didn't get into the common room until four in the morning what am I supposed to think?" screamed Ron  
  
"That I am a mature person which is more then I can say for you all. That I can handle situations perfectly on my own." Answered Ginny calmly  
  
"What do you mean by situations. If that bloody death eater has laid a finger on you I will break his neck!" shouted Fred  
  
"Well he seemed to be touching me when we were dancing yesterday, you didn't do anything then."  
  
"You know perfectly what we mean." Exclaimed George with a look of pity  
  
"I know what you mean but I can't believe to grown men of 17 cannot even say sex for gods sake grow up. And no I am not going to tell you whether I have or not!"  
  
"But you're under age!" Screamed all three Weasley boys at once.  
  
"And since when did any of you abide by the rules!"  
  
Just then a post owl came in and dropped a paper on Hermione's head. "Oh God."  
  
Nicola grabbed the paper of her. "Oh shit." Exclaimed Nicola  
  
"Nicola!"  
  
Harry took the paper of Nicola  
  
'Out to show her a good time!'  
  
There was a picture of Draco and Ginny with their lips locked together.  
  
'Ginny Weasley has been dating the Slytherin hot shot since the beginning of the year. Pansy Parkinson tells us "All of us know Draco is stringing her along to hurt Harry Potter after all every one who is any one knows that Ginny fancies the pants off Harry Potter." A thing that we are sure many girls at Hogwarts would like to do.' Harry went red at this 'Ginny in a fierce battle with her brothers yesterday proclaimed that they both love each other and a proclaiming that they are going to get married in the Easter holidays.' Harry rolled his eyes at this. 'Is this just a hormone driven fling or the real thing, find out on page 4,5,6 and 7.'  
  
"Ron is going to hate this!" Harry exclaimed  
  
"What am I going to hate?" Asked Ron who had been striding up to them while the twins were still screaming at Ginny.  
  
He grabbed the paper and started to read it. "Virginia Marigold Louise Margaret Lucy Elisabeth Penelope Weasley or should I soon be saying Malfoy." Ron spat all these words the loath and sarcasm seeping through. "When were you going to tell us you had been snogging him? Look." He thrust the paper into her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry that no one has told you what girl friends and boy friends do maybe Hermione can tell you after all you are her boyfriend." She replied in a dry monotone with no emotion coming through.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me young lady."  
  
"Then don't act like arrogant two year olds in front of me." She turned to leave  
  
Ron grabbed hold of her arm. Ginny immediately turned round and slapped him. "Don't touch me ever again! If you are going to act like I am your three year old sister I am going to do this: I Virginia Marigold Louise Margaret Lucy Elisabeth Penelope Weasley am ceasing to be a member of the Weasley family I have to brothers, no sisters or parents. I am an orphan and the only person that cares about me is my boy friend."  
  
"Ginny, you can't do that!" Pleaded Ron  
  
"Well here are some other things that I can't do." She walked up to Seamus Finnegan and snogged him. She then walked up to Harry. "Harry you knew that I had a crush on you. In fact you know I used to worship you. You never did any thing about it. When I came to Hogwarts I expected a caring loving person that would sweep me off my feet and take me from the poor life I live in. But that wasn't reality. You are very close-minded. I sent you cards I even sent you a valentine I have to admit eyes as green as fresh pickled toad was original if not romantic but you could of at least said thank you." Harry was looking at her under a new light never realising that he had meant so much to her. "You were perfect in my eyes. Nothing hurt you, nothing. Then you saved me from Tom Riddle I felt totally in your debt and I truly believed that you loved me. Then when I saw you at the leaky cauldron you treated me no differently, you didn't love me you don't now,"  
  
"That's the thing Ginny I do love you!" The Gryffindor common room gasped. "I love you as a sister. You're a great friend and a pleasure to hang around with but I've never had feelings for you. It's not like Ron and Hermione they were friends but I know that they always liked each other even if they didn't."  
  
"I know. Then I third year when Sirius Black was out to get you. I would have died if he had killed you, I would have jumped in front of you if he had sent the killing curse at you. Then in fourth year I was so proud of you when you got into the tri wizard tournament. Then when you came back after the third I saw that you could be beaten. Things did hurt you except I never saw them because I didn't know you all that well. I thought of you as a dashing hero a knight I shinning army you got rid of the dark lord you avenged all the deaths you didn't fear any thing. But you do your life isn't perfect. You live in danger and fear. You-Know-Who is after you and you do have to take the necessary precaution. Thank you Harry you were my first love and always will be. I love Draco I wouldn't go out with him if I didn't. He is cold, mean and some times arrogant. But that's on the out side no one not even his evil and brutal if not mad parents." She stopped and looked around. Harry started to clap then Nicola and then Hermione soon the whole common room was clapping all but the Weasley boys who were glaring at Harry as if he had caused all the trouble on and then Ginny spoke. "And now I am going to Hogsmead with my boyfriend!" 


	17. Temper, temper

Disclaimer: same as the last chapter and the one b4 that.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 17: More fights  
  
********************  
  
A/N the chapters are going to come out a lot slower now because:  
  
1.My S.A.T's are coming up in May I know that's a long time but they give us mocks and they're at the beginning of February.  
  
2.I had a book with a blow-by-blow plot for each chapter and I have unashamedly lost it. I do know the plot obviously but I have to remember parts that were small and I did actually write the plot down months ago and I've sort of forgotten parts I will try and find it. Luckily this story is half way finished, I want to get this finished b4 the fifth book comes out in what I have been told May (when the DVD of the ps comes out  
  
Oh and some one asked what the last chapter had to do with the story. Originally this chapter, which has more fights, and the former chapter were joint but I broke them apart. I like reading long chapters but I can't write long ones. Now onwards and upwards as I frequently say!  
  
Harry was somewhat bored. Ron wasn't talking to him, neither were the twins. Hermione was stuck in the middle and spoke to both of them civilly. At the moment Nicola and Hermione were in a study session for the O.W.L's, which Harry thought, were pointless it was February afterall.  
  
Then in flew Hedwig with a letter. "Hello!" Hedwig gave him the letter and left. She was in a bad mood with him though he didn't know why.  
  
He looked at the letter.  
  
'Dear Harry' it read  
  
'I need to see you tonight. On your own. At 9pm in the shrieking shack.  
  
Snuffles'  
  
Very friendly thought Harry. Feeling bored he got out his History essay and re wrote it.  
  
***  
  
At 8.45 Harry was out of the main doors and walking down to the Whomping willow. He toughed the knot, which made the willow freeze and climbed in.  
  
After walking down through the tunnel he came to the shrieking shack. He opened the rickety door, which creaked and clearly needed oiling. He strode into the centre on the room and looked around. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry froze to see Sirius in front of him.  
  
"You should have your wand ready at all times." Spoke Sirius in a serious voice. He took the spell of Harry  
  
"Well I didn't expect to get cursed did I?" retorted Harry  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. With Cedric and the tri wizard cup. He wasn't ready and got killed. Yes, I know it's unblockable but he could of moved."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't bring that up."  
  
"Well I have a lot to discuss. One of which is your relationship with Nicola."  
  
"What about it?" said Harry tersely  
  
"Well, you seem to be a bit to attached to her at the moment."  
  
"Well that probably has to do with Ron and Hermione being a item and then Ron being angry with me because I took Ginny's side and so Hermione is stuck in the middle and just keeps me out of the conversation."  
  
"No, I mean about you telling Nicola about every thing very quickly, she could have been a spy for Voldemort for all you know. Plus how did she become your girl friend?"  
  
"My girl friend? Who told you that piece of crap?"  
  
"You went with her to the Valentines ball."  
  
"Your point?" Harry was already annoyed  
  
"It was the Valentine's ball."  
  
"That's because it's less hassle. Last year I had about 20 people ask be most of which I didn't even know. Nicola is popular as well so we said we'd go together to cut all that 'will you be my date crap.'"  
  
"Right. But she still could've been a spy for Voldemort."  
  
"Can you stop talking about Voldemort?"  
  
"No. Whether you believe it or not Voldemort will be part of you even if you don't want him to be. He's after you and you can't stop it. Open your eyes look how many people are dying and the only person that has a connection with Voldemort is you. We have to use that, but there's nothing to use if you don't tell us."  
  
"Well maybe Voldemort isn't being murderess at the moment so I have no dreams."  
  
"You know he's murderess open your eyes."  
  
"They are and at the moment all I can see is you."  
  
"Then don't be so closed minded."  
  
"I'm not, you are the only person I can see and at the moment I'm tired so I am going."  
  
"You're not going any where."  
  
"Watch me." Harry turned walked through the door and slammed it. 


	18. The order of phoenix part one (finally)

Harry Potter and the order of phoenix  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the plot and Nicola I don't even own the title.  
  
A/N you may be wondering where the order of phoenix is well it comes up in this chapter. Well-done Maddy! I actually managed to include the title in the plot of the story.  
  
"You shouldn't have had a fight with him."  
  
"Well he was annoying me."  
  
"But you mean the world to him. Literally."  
  
"Well I suppose I had to take it out on someone."  
  
"Well you were stupid to take it out on Sirius. How often do you see him?"  
  
"Yes. Well…"  
  
"Say sorry to him. He was right you shouldn't block him out. Tell him things. He's the closest you have to a family apart from Petunia make the most of it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Nicola had been trying to reason with Harry for the past hour. "Here is some parchment and a quill."  
  
'Dear Sirius  
  
I'm sorry that I had a go at you, but things are really stressful at the moment. The O.W.L's are coming up and the teachers are pilling on homework and it doesn't help that I'm Harry Potter.  
  
As you know Hermione and Ron are dating and I never see them, plus I've had a fight with Ron. Ginny is now going out with Draco Malfoy don't ask me why, I even stuck up for her and Malfoy. Nicola is always in the library (Hey!) and I haven't had any one to really talk to. I guess you know bottled up emotions tend to pile up until breaking point and it broke in front of you. I am sorry. Please don't hate me. You and Petty are the only family I have.  
  
Harry'  
  
***  
  
Prof. McGonnagal was writing the theory of turning a Zebra skin into a leopard skin. "The problem Is the change of colour and the change of pattern."  
  
Harry was staring absentmindedly out of the window. He suddenly felt very hot so he opened the window and looked at the lake. He gasped loudly. The class turned to look at him. "Potter, sit down."  
  
Harry carried on staring. In front of him was a huge phoenix the size of a bus. It was flapping its wings and looking around. "Potter, what is wrong with you? There is nothing out side the window."  
  
"Can't you see it?"  
  
"See what? Are you hallucinating?"  
  
Harry stared at her, blinked and then ran out of the transfiguration room out onto the Hogwarts grounds. The Lake was already very hot with steam coming of it. "What are you?" Whispered Harry to him self  
  
"The call to the order. I have come for you Harry Potter. You are what you are whether you chose to believe it or not. The sun will rise through the night, to the dark sides plight. The power of will leads you through many paths, don't get lost." Was the reply. The phoenix erupted into thousands of butterflies which promptly flew away. "What was that?"  
  
"That was the call to the order of phoenix." Said a voice from behind.  
  
***  
  
Ok, that was pretty short but its 10 and I'm tired. Please R/R. I've been wondering what is the longest story people have written on ff.net? the longest I have found is 64 chapters, it's called the gilded Lily by Mandy. I like reading long stories if any one had any suggestions send them to me. I read anything as long as they're HP! 


	19. The order of Phoenix (Part two)

Harry Potter and the order of phoenix  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 19: The order of phoenix part two.  
  
A/n Yay I'm up to 50 reviews and I honestly thought I'd never get there.  
  
"That was the call to the order of phoenix" said a voice from behind him. Harry turned to see (surprisingly) Nicola  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"The thing that we're studying in History."  
  
"Right, no one pays attention to that."  
  
"Come on, we have to find some where quieter, so I can tell you about it." They crossed the grounds and sat o the highest stand on the Quidditch pitch. "The order of phoenix is an order set up by light wizards to stop evil oppressors. The heirs of good light wizards take part in it. Up until now it has been, well non- active since 1981."  
  
"So who are you the heir of?"  
  
"Merlin. It's actually quite funny. Sometimes I take the meetings and the order of Merlin and most of the witches and wizards are over double my age. They listen to me as if no one knew any better."  
  
"Wait! Hold on. Why am I in this? I'm not the heir of any one."  
  
"You don't know! You are the heir of the Potters they have been light wizards since the dawn of time. You are also the heir of Gryffindor from your great, great, great grandmother on you fathers side. I can't believe they didn't tell you of all people."  
  
"No one tells me any thing."  
  
"Well then I'll have to explain. Ad the heirs we have stronger powers then most witches or wizards. We have the ability to change into any thing, shape shifters if you will. There is another name for it but I can never remember it. You also have a special power coming from the heir so I guess you'll have two. Don't ask me what it is, I don't know. I don't even know mine but I'm guessing it has something to do with divination."  
  
"So it's something like a family secret?"  
  
"Yep that's it! The proper name is… potere segreto it's Italian. You probably won't be able to work it out for a while. I suppose it'll be even harder with out any family to guess from. All my family on my mum's side are diviners."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Any way to change into an object you have to have a picture of it really clearly in your head and you'll have this tingly feeling and you change. Eventually you'll just be able to change with just concentrating on the name or thinking I want to change into ___ you get what I mean."  
  
"Could you show me?"  
  
"Oh sure." Nicola changed into a phoenix and back again. "You'll change into a phoenix first of all, for the first week or two that'll be the only thing you can change into but it gets easy from then.  
  
"You can even change into people. When I'm sneaking around the school I pretend to be a ghost or a teacher. The only problem is when you change into something with eyes your eye colour doesn't change, I usually just use an eye changing charm. You can also use magic while in a form, it's quite useful great fot pulling pranks, how d'you think your dad got on well with them, though he didn't find out till his final year at Hogwarts they decided to tell you earlier the meeting they had discussing it took ages. They told you because of filch. He might have been a squib but he still attended. His gift was seeing through walls and stuff, for instance Mrs Norris he used one eye to see where he was going and the other for what Mrs Norris could see. We better for back to out lessons, Herbology. Just one thing don't tell any one anything until you talk to Dumbledore he'll tell you what you can and can't say."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They got up and ran to the green houses, unaware of an eye watching them. 


	20. A chat with Dumbledore

Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Dumbledore sighed. Harry had got his call to the order of Phoenix today. Sirius would be unhappy if he knew about it but luckily it was to late now. Nicola had told Harry all the easy things but Harry still needed some answers, some complicated answers that Dumbledore really did not want to give. For instance why didn't you tell me in the beginning.  
  
He seemed to be taking it well while sitting on the Quidditch stands. Harry was head strong and had grown up to quickly with one thing and another being the heir of two important wizarding houses wasn't going to help.  
  
***  
  
Harry was talking animatedly with Nicola. "So you've known since you could walk and talk?"  
  
"Yeah. We'd better go to Dumbledore's now before people start asking questions."  
  
They quickly walked to Dumbledore's room, though not with out a few people casting strange looks at him, obviously the news had spread.  
  
They reached the stone gargoyle. "What's the pass." Started Harry  
  
"Canary creams."  
  
The gargoyle sprang open and Nicola stepped onto the stairs quickly.  
  
Nicola pushed the door open and sat in a chair. "I've been expecting you." Smiled Dumbledore  
  
"You have obviously had the call."  
  
Harry sat down. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You were busy and I didn't want to give you such a heavy load though I must admit if I had told you then you would have harnessed your powers by now."  
  
"We all make mistakes and what d'you mean I was busy?"  
  
"In first year you were getting used to being a wizard your parents and being famous. Then the chamber of secrets was opened and you know what happened from there. I must admit I made some mistakes but the council decided it was better to wait and that was what I did.  
  
You are the heir of the Potters obviously."  
  
"Nicola told me this already. I have to ask is one of these traits transfiguration?"  
  
Nicola gasped and Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. "You are correct, that is the trait of the Potters though you probably have to delve deep into archives to find the Gryffindor trait. I can't tell you what it is as that would strip me and you of out magic."  
  
"This is very strong magic isn't it?" Muttered Harry  
  
"The heirs were important people in light magic. Luckily Voldemort was not in the order or he would have already killed us all."  
  
Dumbledore picked up a book. "Read this. It's a diary of every single Gryffindor heir ever. It will help you."  
  
The book had a Gryffindor crest on it. "Each page contains one heir you put your wand on the page of the heir and their diary will pop out of the page. Remember to put their dairy back in and to put your diary entries in, your will probably be considerably different from every one else's. All of us have one of these books. Use it well. The Potter diaries can be found in your vault I believe."  
  
  
  
This was a really short chapter but at least I got it up!  
  
Read & Review 


	21. mountains out of mole hills

Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix  
  
Chapter 21: A mountain out of a mole hill  
  
By Maddy  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal  
  
Nicola and Harry made their way back to the common room, only to be bombarded with questions.  
  
"Leave him alone." Shouted a voice that Harry hadn't heard speak to him for a while. Ron came over and grinned. "I'm sorry for making a mountain out of a mole hill. It's Ginny's choice on who to date and you were only sticking up for her. Do you accept my apology?"  
  
"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Hermione walked up and saw the book in Harry's hand. "I've ran out of books can I read that?"  
  
"No!" Exclaimed Nicola and Harry making the common room stare.  
  
They sat down by a fireplace. "I think I should start from the beginning."  
  
***  
  
"So that book has the diary of every Gryffindor ever! Think of the information you can find in that." Muttered Hermione  
  
"Think of all the pranks your dad ever played, all documented in there. Fred and George would have a field trip." Said Ron wide-eyed.  
  
"They're really not that interesting you know." Said Nicola "Mine was so boring today I woke up. Then I brushed my teeth. I learnt a new spell today called Stupefy. Really, really boring. Though my family weren't pranksters. Though Harry I do feel sorry for you. You have to fill them both I as you don't have any brothers or sisters, but you still have to get the Potter one out of your vault."  
  
They sat in silence thinking though Fred and George disrupted them.  
  
"Why so blue?"  
  
"Cos we hate you." Answered Ron  
  
"Ron you're a poet and you didn't know it." Muttered Hermione  
  
"What's with the poems?" Asked George  
  
"You must be bored so bored."  
  
Ginny walked up to them. Fred and George gave her the cold shoulder. "Still mad at me? Ron it's good so see that you're talking with Harry again I didn't want to be responsible for you lot fighting. Bye." Ginny turned and threw some blue glitter at her brothers.  
  
They turned into house elves. "What d'you do to us?"  
  
"Ginny come back we need the recipe!" they squeaked in an elf like fashion.  
  
Nicola laughed causing them all to laugh the stress from the past few days relieved. An owl flew through the window. "Hedwig." Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"That'll be your reply from Sirius." Said Nicola  
  
"Why'd you write to him?" Asked Ron  
  
"They had a fight, the same day as you and Harry had a fight."  
  
'Harry I don't hate you. Why would I? I know  
  
You're under a lot of stress lately a lot more then  
  
A usual teenager. Ron and Hermione are dating?  
  
I knew it would happen eventually. Say  
  
Congratulations to them for me. I can't tell you  
  
Enough to be careful. Ginny and Malfoy? I've  
  
Never met Ginny but I at least though she would  
  
Have good taste in men. Though what's best for  
  
You aren't always good for you. Tell Ron and the  
  
Twins not to act like her parents and grandparents  
  
Rolled into one, because you know it will annoy  
  
Her, you should have seen Lily when I (her  
  
Adopted brother) tried to keep her under a leash  
  
Red heads are all the same! I suggest you should  
  
Get a pensive I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore  
  
About it. Moony wants to speak to you now.  
  
Padfoot  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are well and I'm glad you have made  
  
Up with Sirius, he's been acting like Jack frost  
  
Since his last meeting with you. I hope you and  
  
Ron have made up and from what I've seen of the  
  
Weasley temper he was living up to the Gryffindor  
  
Motto having a fight with her. I remember when  
  
She couldn't get a defence charm right and she  
  
Let out some very colourful phrases that I didn't#  
  
quite expect from her. I hope my brother hasn't  
  
been giving you too much bother. Say hello to  
  
Hermione, Ron and Nicola for me  
  
Moony  
  
Buckbeak says hello!'  
  
Harry read the letter out getting a few snorts and protests from Ron. "You really should say sorry to her and respect her choices she is 14 not three." Tried Hermione  
  
Ron got up abruptly and marched over to Ginny said a few sentences which ended in Ginny squealing and hugging him.  
  
***  
  
Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter I don't really have much of an excuse I just wasn't in the mood, as ever read and review constructive criticism valued and appreciated.  
  
Maddy 


	22. the minister of magic

Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Harry, Nicola, Hermione and Ron were all sitting in the great hall eating their lunch when suddenly post owls came quite unexpectedly. Hermione opened hers up gasped and read it out loud.  
  
"FUDGE QUITS.  
  
This morning Minister of Magic Fudge quit.  
  
He said that the rest of the ministry is against  
  
Him and that they are taking Dumbledore's  
  
Side on whether the dark lord has risen which  
  
We at the daily prophet believe.  
  
The ministry in these dark times decided to  
  
pick a new minister of magic. They unanimously  
  
chose Arthur Weasley father of seven.  
  
Arthur Weasley is apparently flattered at being  
  
Given the job and is going to try to do the best  
  
He can, starting by looking for Sirius Black."  
  
Hermione grinned, "they're going to give Sirius a real trial he'll be free!"  
  
Ron sat there in silence. Hermione hugged him, and then Ginny ran up to them. "I'm the daughter of the minister of magic!"  
  
Nicola smiled "You know the minister of magic gets 500 galleons a day!"  
  
Ron gasped. "500?" The Gryfindors started clapping along with the Ravenclaws and hufflepuffs. Only Draco clapped on the Slytherin table. Harry also had a grin plastered on his face Sirius was going to be freed. The paper didn't say he was but looking for Sirius Black it meant Sirius would get a trial Arthur knew of Sirius' innocence he would be free and be able to do the act that he had always promised he would do.  
  
Petunia and Dumbledore came up to them "well done. Harry I need to see you."  
  
Harry complied knowing what Dumbledore was going to day. They got to Dumbledore's office quickly to find Sirius there as well. "Sirius, you're going to hand your self in. Arthur knows of your innocence and you will get a fair trial. Harry you will have to give evidence, though the system is not like the muggle one.  
  
They will draw the memory from your brain, much like when doing the pensieve. The memory will be displayed for all to see. You just need to think of the memory. You must stop the memory when you yearly get kissed by a Dementor. Do NOT go any further.  
  
Hermione and myself could be find for improper use of the time turner and saving Buckbeak would be stopping the lines of justice.  
  
We also need to sort out who you will live with in the summer Sirius or Petunia." Harry grimaced it was a hard choice.  
  
Petunia spoke. "Why can't all three of us live together?"  
  
"Your husband." Said Sirius.  
  
"We got divorced at Christmas. It was actually quite funny seeing them try to cook. Then the court thought I might want to take Dudley, their faces when I said Vernon could keep him, hilarious."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Harry you also need to tell Ron and Hermione, they'll need to go on trial as well to make sure your memories haven't been altered in any way. Tell them what I told you. Sherbet Lemon?" asked Dumbledore  
  
Petunia grinned "I haven't had muggle chocolate since August, I was beginning to miss them."  
  
***  
  
I know the chapters have been really short lately but I want to put them up quicker so the chapters will be shorter. I'd also like to ask you all to READ &REVIEW because I haven't been getting that many lately even though I'm emailing people to tell them that I'm updating. I won't stop updating just because of hat but it's not putting me I the mood, which means I takes longer for the chapter to get put up. Also if you have any time please read and review my other stories. Thank  
  
Maddy  
  
In case u 4got r&r 


	23. diary entries

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
  
Chapter 23  
  
My Maddy  
  
A/N I'll take this time to tell you that it's eight in the morning and I'm tired and very annoyed that I woke up early, grr when will my mum get my curtains made?  
  
I'm going to say thanks to Prophetess of hearts, googoo4you and acree because you keep on reading and reviewing my story *yay*  
  
This chapter is also base around my favourite character as well so I might write more. All depends on how it comes out.  
  
Harry hadn't been able to sleep much. What if he accidentally told them that they used a time turner to save Sirius? What if he wasn't proven innocent? Harry just couldn't live with that.  
  
Nicola had been constantly reassuring Harry, Ron and Hermione that they would be fine and that they would do nothing wrong. Hermione seemed very calm, considering that she could get into a lot of trouble by using the time turner for non-academic causes.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. His eyes had big bags under them showing that he had missed a lot of sleep. He looked at his clock 5.30. Harry sighed he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he was anticipating the trial too much.  
  
He took the diary of the Gryffindors out and opened it. Every ones names, there were about 100 in all were scrawled down in different print. Some loopy and elegant while others were rushed and illegible.  
  
He decided to open his fathers after all he needed to work out his gift and he needed some cheering up. Harry picked up his wand and placed it on James' name. A diary, which was actually quite thick, popped out. It was dated up to the 4th August. This entry was quite rushed.  
  
'Me and Lily are going  
  
Into hiding along with  
  
Harry. I guess no one  
  
Would ever think that the  
  
Heir of Gryffindor and the  
  
Heir of Potter would go  
  
Into hiding, but it's the  
  
Best thing to do. We were  
  
Going to use Sirius but  
  
We've changed our mind  
  
At the last minute. We're  
  
Going to use Peter, the  
  
Perfect feint. No one  
  
Would suspect him after  
  
All no one even thinks that  
  
He could even master such  
  
Magic, though they  
  
Probably don't realise that  
  
Peter doesn't have to do  
  
Any thing it only involves  
  
Lily and my own magic.  
  
I'll probably never write  
  
In this diary again until the  
  
Dark Lord disappears and  
  
I don't know when that will  
  
Be. Harry's looking great  
  
And I hope Voldemort is  
  
Gone by the time he goes  
  
To Hogwarts so he can  
  
Have a stable life, play  
  
Loads of pranks and get  
  
Into the Quidditch team.  
  
But just in case I don't  
  
Get through this and Harry  
  
You are reading this I'd  
  
Like to say, never give  
  
Up hope I will be here with  
  
You spiritually whether you  
  
Like it or not. I hope your  
  
Mother is looking after you  
  
With the help of Sirius and  
  
That they don't quarrel to  
  
Much. Tell Sirius that he  
  
Didn't fail me, and that he  
  
Was the bestest friend ever  
  
Along with Moony. I won't  
  
Say that about Wormtail  
  
Because if I'm dead he's  
  
Probably betrayed us but  
  
I don't believe that. If I  
  
Am alive and you're reading  
  
This Harry, you're probably  
  
Wondering what the hell is  
  
Wrong with me but no matter  
  
I'll always love you. But  
  
Don't give up hope  
  
James.  
  
Harry smiled a solitary tear going down his cheeks. He could use this for Sirius' trial, he's have to ask Dumbledore, he'd know. It was yearly six so Harry decided to carry on reading this was the best way to settle his nerves. He opened it up at the beginning.  
  
'This diary thing is really weird  
  
Should I write things like my name  
  
Is James Potter and that I go to  
  
Hogwarts. Then again every in  
  
The Gryffindor family does. My  
  
Life is actually kind of confusing.  
  
I'm the heir of Potter and Gryffindor  
  
So I have to write in both diaries. Or  
  
Should I do it on a rota? Potter one  
  
Day Gryffindor the next? I Dunno.  
  
At the moment I'm 15 and my  
  
Best friends are Sirius (Padfoot)  
  
Remus (Moony) and Peter  
  
(Wormtail.) We're illegal animagi,  
  
Peter, Sirius and myself. Remus  
  
Isn't because he can already change  
  
Into an animal so to speak. He's  
  
A were wolf, but don't tell anyone.  
  
You would never guess that Remus  
  
Was a werewolf he's so calm and  
  
Level headed, he keeps us all on tow.  
  
My girlfriends at the moment is well  
  
No one. Though I'm going to ask out  
  
Lily today. Lily is a fiery red head  
  
With these amazing green eyes. When  
  
She walks in she lights up the room.  
  
Literally. She's great at charms.  
  
Lily is also a honorary marauder  
  
Because she's great at charms and  
  
Helps us with most of out pranks  
  
And then tells us off in a really cute  
  
Way. I'll end this diary entry now.  
  
It's pretty long and you might wanna  
  
Un away after delving into my strange  
  
Mind. One for all and all for one!  
  
That's a muggle quote that Lily's  
  
Always saying. Over and out  
  
James.'  
  
It was now 6.15 so Harry got up showered and changed by the time he got to the great hall it was 7.00 so breakfast was just starting. Harry the only Gryffindor there sat down and put a bowl of porridge in front of him. He proceeded to stir the porridge, but never eat it.  
  
"You know, you can mix that as long as you want but it won't get any thinner." Harry looked up it was Nicola. "I figured that you were probably up early. So I came down. If you ask me again if I think Sirius will be freed I'll hit you over the head."  
  
"Then I'll curse you."  
  
***  
  
(a/n this chapter is longer then usual and the trial hasn't even begun yet.)  
  
Nicola and Harry stayed in the hall making sarcastic remarks to each other. Other houses gradually filled in after all it was Friday and they did have lessons. Dumbledore stood up. "As you all know. Arthur Weasley has decided to look for Sirius Black. Yesterday Sirius handed himself in so he will have his trial today. Harry, Hermione and Ron we will need you to plead for Sirius' innocence." People turned to look at them while muttering innocence?  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron got up and walked out of the hall with Nicola yelling "Good luck!" from behind them.  
  
***  
  
Unfortunately I decided to end the chapter there or you won't get it till Thursday so I'll post that now. It took me an hour and ten minutes to write that, though I was reading at the same time. Hope you like it, the next chapter will hopefully be posted on Thursday as there is a teachers strike (yay) in the biggest union for teachers in Britain so I will hopefully get the day of if my evil head teacher decided not to be stingy.  
  
Read & Review Maddy 


	24. the trial

Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 24  
  
A/N I know you all want my chapters out quicker and you want to make them longer. So I'd like you all to see my day. I don't get home from school till five, normally. But now that there are huge road works on a major road that I go down it takes even longer. Now I need to add a big Key Stage three assignment that I have to do for next Thursday. This involves a slide show with 20 slides on a career a user manual on how to use power point, which is a bit hard, as I've never used it before and a presentation all of which has to be done at school. So I don't get home till six. Then I'm not at home much on Tuesday and Wednesday due to after school stuff. I have four stories I progress, most of which I want to have finished by Easter Sunday (I think I'm giving myself WAY to much.) and I haven't included my homework and I don't get on the computer for more then half an hour on Monday to Thursday and then I have to share the weekend with my two brothers. Now I'll stop complaining and get on with the story.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron got up and walked out of the hall with Nicola yelling "Good luck!" from behind them.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked behind Dumbledore who was leading them through a series of passages they'd never been through. Eventually the came to a heavy oak door with the Hogwarts crest engraved into it. "This is the Hogwarts debate room, at least that's what we fondly name it. When Hogwarts was first built, the ministry of magic was in chaos. There were dark lords every where and the mom was being attacked daily."  
  
"So the founders four built this room to decide what would happen and how to get rid of the dark lord with out being attacked. Slytherin at the time wasn't on the dark side but wasn't on the light side, no one knew where his loyalties lied so they let him be. He was a powerful wizard, you wouldn't want him as you enemy so every one left Hogwarts alone." Continued Hermione  
  
"Hogwarts a History, such a great book yet no one reads it." Smiled Dumbledore. Hermione smirked at Ron and Harry.  
  
"I swear one of these days I'll put the full body bind on you and make you stare at the pages of Hogwarts a history, and then I'll come round every 3 minutes to change the page until you've finished it."  
  
Ron swallowed at this when Hermione said something like that you had to believe her. "Quite." Answered Dumbledore smiling. He opened the doors and walked in head held high to some seats. The room was already filled with people all of whom looked up when they saw them.  
  
Arthur immediately ran up to them and started talking to Ron who replied eagerly. The surrounding people had taken to pointing at Harry, Ron and Hermione, Ron didn't notice, Harry was used to it but Hermione was annoyed. "Sonorous. When you've all stopped pointing at us could you please start the trial!?"  
  
Harry smiled just like Hermione so be a bossy boots in front of the ministry of magic or not. Arthur smiled and quickly strided over to a chair that was higher then every one else's and much more elaborate.  
  
A un-none man walked up to a chair and started to talk. "We are here for the trial of Sirius Black, who betrayed James and Lily Potter." At this point he glanced at Harry, "and killed 13 muggles as well as Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Harry frowned at this but didn't say anything. "Would the named please be escorted out." Sirius was brought out with two ministry-hit wizards. Sirius was sat in a chair while a rather old and bedraggled witch came up to him.  
  
She placed her wand at Sirius' temple and drew out a silver wisp which she promptly but in a gold tray. "Progectus." She announced. A scene came up.  
  
"James, use Peter, no one would suspect him it's the perfect feint."  
  
"But, we want to use you."  
  
"People are after me as well, they could kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"But you wouldn't give in."  
  
"No I wouldn't but that's not the point."  
  
"But why use Peter instead of Remus?"  
  
"Because you know someone's been leaking information."  
  
"But why do you think its Remus and not Peter?"  
  
"Do you think it's likely that Peter is in league with the dark lord? You know the Voldemort is recruiting werewolf's."  
  
"But Remus isn't that kind of person."  
  
" We're not talking about Remus we're talking about you, Lily and Harry."  
  
"Fine." Agreed James.  
  
The projection faded. Sirius was looking at Remus who was looking perplexed while Sirius was pouting. "Thank you Black, would Harry Potter please come over here."  
  
Harry stood up and complied giving Sirius a reassuring smile. "Harry why are you here?" The man asked. Harry was slightly startled at the question but answered.  
  
"To plead for Sirius' innocence."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because he is innocent and I believe he has a right to be free."  
  
"This had nothing to do with the fact that you want to leave your muggle family?"  
  
"No, my aunt and uncle divorced and I'm quite fine with her she is actually very kind with me."  
  
"And what will happen if Sirius is freed?"  
  
"Well I suppose we'd all live together, we haven't really thought about it."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"What has this got to do with proving Sirius' innocence? Can we please get on with this."  
  
The witch came up to him and extracted the memory. The shrieking shack quickly appeared and the night was unfolded. A few people laughed when the 3 Gryffindors knocked out Snape but the rest watched intently. The crowd all gasped when the Patronus came flying towards Harry and knocked down the Dementors. "But how?" They muttered hoping they'd get the answer later.  
  
"That's all well and goof Mr Potter, though we have to see Mr Weasley's and Miss Granger's memories to make sure you aren't delusional."  
  
"You don't read Rita Skeeter do you?"  
  
"Well yes but what has that got to do with the price of bread?"  
  
"Well what she wrote in the paper was a pack of lies as I refused to let her interview me."  
  
"You carry on believing that Mr Potter." The man muttered before motioning for Harry to go back.  
  
Half an hour later they had seen Hermione's, Ron's and Remus' memories and the audience believed them all. Every one agreed apart from the Judge. "Your memories seem to comply with each others, but Mr Black could have been telling you a pack of lies. I need proof that Mr J. Potter and Mrs L. Potter used Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Sirius looked worried. Harry sighed he hadn't told Professor Dumbledore about the diary entry, well it was not or never. "Accio James Potter's Diary."  
  
A minute later the Sirius was looking very anxious and the judge very pleased with him self. The door then burst open and the book came flying through and landed in Harry's hands. The hall all turned to stare at Harry while he sighed with relief.  
  
He opened the book to the back and went and sat on the chair he had previously. "What is that?" asked the judge.  
  
"This is my dad's diary. He wrote in it they day they did the fidelius curse." Harry started to dictate to the hall. Sirius was crying along with Remus by the end, though they were both smiling.  
  
"How do I know this is not fake?" the judge asked.  
  
"Why are you such an insufferable know it all?" Harry asked. "Do you really think I'd make up a whole diary with what my dad made up. I'll just randomly open a page and read it for you.  
  
Today I went on my first date with Lily, it went terribly but she agreed to go to Hogsmead with me again. Sirius spent the whole morning giving me tips on how to date, the idiot. As I said the date went terribly though Lily was still perfectly nice and sweet about the affair. The first thing that went wrong was the fact that the restaurant I had booked was double booked so they wouldn't let us in because we still go to school. Then we went to a quiet café and had some ice-cream sundaes. I found out that I was allergic to peanuts! Of all the times I had to find out I was allergic to peanuts it had to be then. Sirius and Remus spent the whole day laughing at me but can you blame them? I guess not. I guess I should go back to my divination homework  
  
James.  
  
"Do you believe we now? Or do you want me to read the whole diary out to you?"  
  
"Yes, I believe you!" snapped the judge infuriated at being proven wrong. "Sirius Black is now a free man. We do however need to discuss the case of being illegal animagi."  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I was in Azkaban for 12 years with out getting a trial I think we can by pass that." He stood up and walked out of the room Grinning.  
  
***  
  
Yay Sirius is free and I only have 5 more chapters to write and this story is finished. Thanx 4 all the reviews remember to read & Review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maddy  
  
(This chapter was 4 pages in 12 font so don't complain!) 


	25. die a proud death

Harry Potter and the order of phoenix  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 24  
  
It had been a month since Sirius' trial. He had got so many sorry letters that he might as well have been Father Christmas. Harry was heading towards Muggle Studies with Ron and Nicola; Hermione was at a head prefect meeting she would be there when the lesson started though. (I know they don't mention them in the books but what the heck?) The walked into the muggle studies classroom, which was full of, excited babbling. Today they were going to use the Internet for the first time.  
  
Petunia walked in smiling clearly as over excited as the others. She was wearing robes which she had taken upon wearing and was now keeping her blond hair out, it reached mid back. "As you all know we're using the Internet today. First of all could you all please but an Internet screen up? To do this you press the blue 'E' with the ring going around it. Then type in www.google.com in the address bar. You're going to use the Internet to look up any thing about the muggle world. But I want it typed up on the computer so yes that means you have to come here after school. I want at least three pages in size 12 font. Now get to it."  
  
Three minutes later Neville put his hand up. "Professor Evans I don't know what's happened but look." The whole class turned Hermione looked back disgusted while the male members carried on looking. "I thought I had put a Internet lock thingy on this. Oh well don't worry Neville just press the back button and go back to what ever you were doing."  
  
Petunia rolled her eyes, she knew she shouldn't have let Fred and George put the locks onto the computers. She got out Lord of the rings one of her favourite books that had so many dog-eared pages it might as well have been a library book. "Oh and before I forget," she said looking up "don' just copy from the internet and print it off I can tell. I may be a mere muggle but I can tell."  
  
The class looked at her but carried on reading. She started humming while reading apparently in a rather good mood for no particular reason.  
  
The bell rang. "God lord is it that time already? You can all go I'll close down and save every thing for you." The class got up and left annoyed that the time had ended all ready.  
  
As Eleanor went through the pages they had been on she was very surprised. The computer station that Hermione had been working had FBI files up. Hermione had somehow broken into the FBI. Later she found someone had been researching cures for madness and loss of memory on the NHS this was Neville's station she thought he would look up muggle gardening. Most other stations were quite normal, football, Buffy the vampire slayer? That she wouldn't guess, muggle divination, muggle sports, muggle books. Petunia sighed she had tried doing this with other classes and she always ended up getting people comparing muggles and witches and wizards and magic folk always came up top.  
  
They never stopped to notice the fact that it was muggles who invented the steam engine, if they didn't how did they get to Hogwarts before that? Muggles invented electricity, though magical folk didn't use electricity it interfered with magic and such they could learn from it. Petunia came up with the conclusion that witches and wizards would not be able to live without muggles. With that she started writing.  
  
***  
  
The Gryffindor common room was unusually rowdy today Fred and George were determined to leave 7th year with a bang after all it was June only 3 weeks and school would be over. Hermione, eagerly waiting the end of year tests which were next week, was deducting houses points every five minutes but eventually gave up due to the fact that they'd be in minus figures by the end of the day.  
  
"Hermione, could you please give us back those points?"  
  
"No Fred, I will not."  
  
"How do you know I'm Fred?"  
  
"Because George is over there shouting I'm George the magnificent. If you don't tell your other half to shut up I'll take 200 points of Gryffindor and I'm not joking."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
Hermione smiled but went back to her studying. Suddenly there was a huge crash. Hermione looked up. "200 hundred points from…. Voldemort?"  
  
Indeed in the middle of the common room was Voldemort looking around the room. Pupils were screaming trying to get out of the room. Voldemort was laughing harshly at them sending out Avada Kedavra at them as they were climbing out of the portrait. "Oh god." Muttered Hermione. "Harry?" she looked around she couldn't see Harry.  
  
"Hermione I'll find him." Said Nicola immediately turning into a moth. Hermione looked around. There was a gaping hole in the wall where Voldemort had got in. Hermione had now stood up surveying the room. Her normal senses going off line. 'I'm stuck in a room with a dark wizard who kills muggle borns for tea.' She frowned 'if this is the way I'm going to die, I'll do it with dignity.' She was about to walk towards Dumbledore when she felt a tug at her robe. She looked down to see Crookshanks. She could have jumped for joy. She quickly got a piece of parchment and wrote  
  
The Gryffindor tower is being attacked  
  
Hermione  
  
She gave the parchment to Crookshanks and said "you have secret passages just for cats take this and go to McGonnagal or Dumbledore in fact go to the first teacher you find."  
  
She looked down to the cat and smiled 'at least if I die I'll have tried to save others.'  
  
A moth flew up to her and changed into Nicola. "He's under the invisibility cloak I don't know what he's doing just muttering about pain, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Tell him that people are being killed down here and that oh I don't know. Don't show Voldemort that he's scared." Nicola smiled, changed into a moth and flew off. Hermione's next thoughts were 'where is Ron? I'm going to die in a room full of people that I don't know that well as one is a moth the other in great pain but where the hell is Ron?'  
  
***  
  
A moth came up to him he swatted it away he was in far too much pain to mess around with annoying insects. The moth turned into Nicola. "Get down those steps now."  
  
"But he'll kill me."  
  
"Like he's tried to do since you were born. Why aren't you being a true Gryffindor?"  
  
"Because I'm not a Gryffindor."  
  
"Harry don't mess around with me get down those steps now! All of the people down there have done nothing absolutely nothing and they're being killed cos they're trying to escape."  
  
Harry sighed, "If you're going to die Harry you might as well die a proud death instead of waiting on your bed with your invisibility cloak over you waiting to die."  
  
"I could just wait for the teachers."  
  
"How d'you think they'll get here? They don't know. I've even tied flying out the window to get help it won't work. He's put a spell over them."  
  
Harry frowned "I guess I should the only reason he's here is to kill me."  
  
"Well I guess you could put it that way but-"  
  
Harry took the invisibility cloak off, got off the bed and started to go down the stairs. Nicola changed into a moth again and followed him.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was still standing sill in the room the rest of the house running around. "Where is Potter?" Voldemort demanded.  
  
'Harry, oh god he's going to be killed. Crookshanks hurry up with the letter or the house and I are going to be dead.'  
  
"I'm here." Said Harry coming down the stair cases.  
  
"Too stupid and noble for your own good Potter." He pointed his wand at Harry "Avada Kedavra." A green shot when flying towards Harry's heart.  
  
  
  
That's where I'm leaving you all in suspended animation. Oh well I've never given you a cliff hanger and this is probably the only one you'll get in this one so complain to me all you want. I'm hoping to get 100 reviews by the time I finish this story, I'm going up to chapter 30 and then it's finished.  
  
I wrote this in Hermione's POV for an unknown reason. Where is Ron? I have absolutely no idea I'll come up with one later. I know Harry's being a bit of a wimp in this chapter but he has a right to be every one has a lil bit of Neville in them  
  
Read & Review  
  
Maddy 


	26. When Harry makes what could be thought a...

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 26  
  
A/N First of all I'm going to say sorry profusely for not posting the chapter up earlier I think it's been a week now but I do have an excuse. I had to finish my IT assessment-, which I finished today and that took up a lot of my time.  
  
Second, there were a lot of mixed views on the last chapter. I have to day why the hell did some one cry? You must be really sentimental cause the chapter wasn't really that sad a few people die but that's it. I know the lat chapter wasn't my best but I had just gotten over a cold so my head was all stuffed up. About Harry being a bit wimpy. Here's my explanation… Harry has never faced Voldemort voluntarily has he? In PS he thought it was just Snape and that once Snape got the PS he would take it to Voldemort. In the CoS he didn't think it was Tom Riddle he didn't even know Tom Riddle was Voldemort. In fourth year he most defiantly did not chose to go against Voldemort, so I think I conclusion that Harry was allowed to be scared. Yes Nicola and Hermione were very calm I don't know why they just were. I might eventually re-write that last chapter but I most probably won't until this story has been finished (a week on Sunday!)  
  
"Too stupid and noble for your own good Potter." He pointed his wand at Harry "Avada Kedavra." A green shot when flying towards Harry's heart.  
  
Harry stared at the green light coming towards him in shock, feet rotted to the ground. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed to the ground. He stared at the ceiling but quickly tried to get up, as the person on top of him was making no attempt to get up. He pulled him self up into a sitting position the person on his lap limp. He looked at the Boy it was Colin Creevy. "You killed him!" it wasn't a question.  
  
"Why the more the merrier. Did he think his martyrdom would stop me from killing you?" (Ack I'm crap at Voldemort scenes.)  
  
Harry glared at him. "If you take me will you let all of them go?" he asked slipping into parseltongue. "I come, with no wand or anything you just take me and leave them alone."  
  
Meanwhile Nicola had turned into a Snake so she could understand them. "I except the terms. Give me your wand." Answered Voldemort.  
  
Harry blinked but did as he said 'after all if I get out of this Olivander can make me a new wand made out of Fawkes tail feathers and holly.'  
  
Harry threw Voldemort his wand. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To Hailey's house." Voldemort then immediately grabbed Harry and left. The common room was in havoc. Nicola then ran out of the common room door to Dumbledore's office, screamed the password and ran up the stair two at a time. She slammed the door open. Vector was in there "If you don't mind Miss Johnson we're having a meeting."  
  
"The common room…" Eleanor panted. "Voldemort took Harry to Hailey's House."  
  
Dumbledore immediately stood up grabbed Nicola and walked through a tapestry, which immediately reopened just outside the Gryffindor common room. He stared in looking at the bodies of first and second years strewn unceremoniously across the floor in sadness. "Colin!" gasped Ginny. "He jumped in front of Harry to save him." Ginny fainted.  
  
"Hermione and Nicola it is of the up most urgency that you tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Hermione sniffed her way through the monologue in the end bursting into tears. Just then Ron walked though the portrait hole gasping at the state of the room. "What happened?" he asked in awe.  
  
"Ron where the hell were you?" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"In muggle studies doing my homework early."  
  
"Mr Weasley could you please go to the staff room and alert all the teachers and tell them to come to the Gryffindor common room and then go to the infirmary and tell Madame Pompfery to come here as well."  
  
Ron nodded and then quickly ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know REALLY short chapter but at least you got one. I hope to get the next one up on Saturday or Sunday if everything goes according to plan.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Googoo4you: I took no offence and I have to say I completely agree with you except I waned to get the chapter up.  
  
Mione: You started crying? That's one I've never heard. 'snot that sad at least I didn't think it was.  
  
Prophetess of hearts: Of course I was going to leave you there. This story needs at least ONE cliffhanger and it needed to be there.  
  
Kay: Well I didn't kill off Harry just now though I could later.  
  
Sabriel-Bluestone: I'll try to read your story if I remember to when I've stopped reading the many thousands of fics I'm reading at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember to read & Review  
  
Maddy 


	27. Duelling

Harry Potter and the order of phoenix  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 27  
  
A/N Yep its four days late but it's been really hectic because we broke up yesterday and this is like the first time I've had to write it so here it is. I think I'm going to write a chapter a day so this will defiantly be finished by Easter Sunday  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Michelle aka Moodyirishbabe because she's finally sorted out the problem with her nose stud and our head teacher. Oh yeah it's also dedicated to (yes you have to share!) Kay because you've reviewed the last few chapters and I haven't said anything.  
  
Now the show must go on… Where did I leave it? Umm. Yeah one sec…  
  
Annoying music plays in background  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry threw Voldemort his wand. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To Hailey's house." Voldemort then immediately grabbed Harry and left…  
  
Harry blinked and immediately found him self in a very cosy room that looked very expensive (just to be different). "You're being very stupid Potter, trying to take me on with out a wand."  
  
"I'm not trying to do anything. There's nothing special about me that I know about. All I know is that I've been a pain in the neck for you since I've been born so I'm giving you the chance to kill me on your own. It won't accomplish much, nothing at all it'll just be one more person for you to add onto the list of dead people, then you can celebrate all the Potter's are dead." Harry's face stayed blank but then came over with a look of triumph.  
  
"Well at least that's what I thought about 4 months ago, but now I know different. First of all I'm the heir of Potter and Gryffindor so I guess that's why you want to kill me. Second incase you didn't know all order of Phoenix members are wandless magi so having a wand really doesn't make much difference for me. So let's do what we always do, we can have a duel!" he said the last sentence with a hint of sarcasm."  
  
Harry quickly bowed and sent the impedima curse flying at Voldemort who quickly blocked it. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted though the curse was quite off as Voldemort was in a rage, the curse hit a very expensive vase instead.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Do you really think your preschool curses could stop me!"  
  
"Waddiwasi." A sofa came flying from across the room and hit Voldemort."  
  
"Imperio."  
  
"That doesn't work on me." Muttered Harry throwing off the curse. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Voldemort's wand came flying into his hand. "You forget that I am an heir of a dark wizard, I to am a wandless magi."  
  
Voldemort's wand came flying back to his hand without saying anything this gave Harry and idea. He started thinking of spells wanting them to go, they al shot out one at a time hitting Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes and started doing the same suddenly what Nicola had said to his before came into his head 'the unforgivables can't be done with out saying anything out loud.' At least Harry knew to dodge if something cam flying his way.  
  
Suddenly a horned Eagle owl (is there such a breed?) came flying through the window and circled them both, before quickly landing on Harry's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah I know 'Maddy that was a really short chapter' but I couldn't help it unless you want everything to happen in one chapter, which wouldn't be fun one chapter as the finale? So they will be short. One question if there are any questions you want to ask ask me in this chapter and the next a I want to make sure I don't forget anything and leave the last chapter with some questions left and some loose ends.  
  
As ever Read & Review and feel free to search among my other stories if you're feeling bored read my Harry Potter musical- yes that's write MUSICAL, I have three other stories and a poem (which is really crap) so feel free. I know hopeless plug but oh well.  
  
Read & Review  
  
Maddy 


	28. phoenix

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 28  
  
A/N Yes the last few chapters have been *very* short I know! You'd expect them to get longer so would I but for some reason that I can't quite explain they're getting shorter, I have a feeling that this chapter will probably be shorter and I will spend time trying, trying being the important word to make it longer.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a horned Eagle owl (is there such a breed?) came flying through the window and circled them both, before quickly landing on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry then felt a tugging at his navel and found him self in a grassy field with the owl still on his shoulder. The owl then changed into Nicola. Harry stared at her, "Nicola?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"I thought only inanimate objects could be port keys."  
  
"Yes, that's the theory but I don't practise it. We at the order of Phoenix don't always go by the book. If you're wandless magi you have more magical power therefore enabling spells that normal magical people could not do. I decided to save you and turned myself into a portkey, sounds near impossible probably because it is and flew to you."  
  
"How did you know where I was?" asked Harry dubiously "This could be another trick that Voldemort is playing on me."  
  
"Harry you were speaking in parseltongue all I had to do was change into a snake and listen to you, afterall I understand the language if I'm the animal. Surely you know that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How much of those diaries have you read?"  
  
"Umm, about 10 pages."  
  
"10? You're meant to read them as fast as possible."  
  
"I now, but I've been spending time with Sirius and I sort of forgot about them."  
  
"You forgot? The order is your whole life now, don't you realise that? You won't be able to get a normal job it has to be advanced; you know how lucky Dumbledore was to get a job at Hogwarts? My mum can't work under her name any more. Have you heard of (the name of the person that wrote unfogging the future, I can't find her name in my books at the moment)? My mum has to write under a different name because people are in awe of people with more power then them."  
  
"Great, another thing that I can add to the pill of no's." replied Harry dryly.  
  
"I never asked for it either, now we need to get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"The place that I turned myself into a portkey while flying, so absolutely no idea, we're about half an hours flight as the crow flies, but I had to fly across the forbidden forest and if you walk through it that adds a day. Look you need to change into a phoenix, it can't take that long how much have you practised?"  
  
"Umm, I tried once, got frustrated and gave up."  
  
"That really helps, sometimes I just give up on you. Ok you need to sit down on a chair preferably."  
  
"We have no chair."  
  
Nicola waved her hand. "You have one now. Close your eyes and clear your mind."  
  
"That's a little hard."  
  
"Harry! Just concentrate. You're sitting on a tree."  
  
"I've never done that before."  
  
"Harry!" Eleanor exclaimed teeth clenched. "You're sitting on a tree, the wind is blowing at your feathers."  
  
"Feathers?"  
  
"Are you a phoenix or not! The wind is blowing at your feathers, the sun is out and the oranges of the autumn leaves are falling to the ground. You are quite down; it's near your burning day. Then suddenly a twig nearby sets alight, you spread your wings and land on the twig, and you burst into fames and turn into ashes. You are now small, alone in the world, unfurling your wings you fly you soar through the air the wind as your guide you are free."  
  
Nicola opened her eyes, she was now a phoenix but Harry was still a human being sitting in his chair his eyes closed. Nicola changed back sent a fire hex at him, changed back into a phoenix and sang. Harry stayed his eyes closed not noticing the hex. 'At least he's cleared his mind, he can no longer feel pain.' Thought Nicola.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry still had his eyes closed 'I swear I didn't take this long' thought Nicola annoyed she was already hungry.  
  
Just then Harry burst into flames. 'Finally, but does it have to last that long, can't he just turn into a Phoenix already, that just looks scary, or is that the effect of leaving a fire spell on someone to long?'  
  
Harry did turn into a phoenix. "Yes!" exclaimed Nicola. "Now change back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To make sure it wasn't a fluke. Just think of you being Harry, it should work."  
  
Harry changed back to himself then changed back to a Phoenix with a pop. "Thank god. Now we've got to fly back to Hogwarts. Just take care with flying it takes a while to get used to especially when Phoenix' are the fastest of all birds."  
  
Nicola flew off followed by Harry whose wings were flapping jerkily. They eventually arrived at Hogwarts, which looked like Hogwarts yet unfamiliar due to the fact that one of the towers was missing.  
  
They flew into Dumbledore's office knowing it was a bad idea for two Phoenix' to fly into the Gryffindor common room. "Ah Miss Johnson and Mr Potter, so glad you're back in one peace."  
  
They popped back at once. "Nicola, you should have told us you were going to get him you got P. McGonnagal worried."  
  
"But not you? I'm offended grandfather."  
  
Harry coughed. "Oops I wasn't meant to say that." Exclaimed Nicola  
  
"So how did you save Harry then?"  
  
"She turned herself into a port key."  
  
"That's very dangerous Nicola!"  
  
"So was Harry going with Voldemort, which I haven't had a chance to lecture him about yet, he still did it."  
  
"So, it was better then getting the whole house killed."  
  
"You gave him your wand!"  
  
"I'm a wandless magi!"  
  
"That's not the point, you shouldn't have gone off on your own with the dark lord."  
  
"If I had my choice there would be no dark lord but due to the circumstances we are in I thought it was the best thing to do!"  
  
"No it was the stupid Gryffindor thing to do."  
  
"I'm a Gryffindor literally what do you expect?"  
  
"I expected you to use your brain for once. Honestly did you forget to put your one in this morning? First you run off with Voldemort and then it's 'Feathers? I don't have any'"  
  
"Hmm, now you need to tell me what happened." Broke in Dumbledore  
  
"Professor! Are they back yet?" asked Hermione opening the door. "Thank God!" she said walking in. "I still can't believe it was P. Vector!"  
  
"Vector?" Asked Nicola  
  
"She let Voldemort in, she's a death eater!"  
  
a/n so there you go it was longer.  
  
Googoo4you: yes you are very blunt  
  
Acree: Popcorn? I wish I had some popcorn, it's lent I'm not allowed to have any. :(  
  
So the next chapter is the last I might post it later today, once I've written it. I like the next chapter *grinning* it's very funny. 


	29. more secrets and suprises

Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix  
  
By Maddy  
  
Chapter 29: more secrets and surprises  
  
A/n *sob* this story is finished it's the end of and era, this is the first fan fiction I ever wrote and I'll be sorry to miss it. I've finished three fics this week I've cried so much (not) so with out further ado here's the last chapter hopefully longer then the rest.  
  
  
  
It was the last day of Hogwarts and for once Harry was looking forward to the Holidays after all he was going to live with Sirius. They had decided that Petunia needed some time to furnish her house and make some friends outside the Hogwarts staff so he was going to Sirius' house for the summer.  
  
Sirius had blown a gasket when he had found out what Harry had done, as had Petunia.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Harry came out of Dumbledore's office to find both Sirius and Petunia outside. "Nicola, could you leave us alone with Harry."  
  
"Sure." Answered Nicola grinning at Harry  
  
Sirius and Petunia then took Harry to Sirius' rooms and told him off.  
  
"I can't believe you made such a stupid decision!"  
  
"I only just got you back."  
  
"Do you have toffee for brains?"  
  
"You're as stubborn as your dad!"  
  
"And your mother rolled into one."  
  
"Why did you think you could take on the dark lord?"  
  
"On your own."  
  
"Yes we know you've done it before."  
  
"But-"  
  
"And we're very proud of you for doing that."  
  
"But did you have to be so god damn heroic?"  
  
"Do you realise how much you mean to us?"  
  
"You're the only thing we've got left."  
  
"Could you please just shut up?!" exclaimed Harry  
  
They stared at him  
  
"I've already had this lecture from Nicola who then proceeded to send a fire hex at me and then she set me alight!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well she said she would and as I had cleared my mind it felt like I was but then again I was sort of concentrating on turning into a phoenix."  
  
Harry then abruptly turned into a phoenix. He changed back. "Is that gonna happen every time I say that? I'll have to ask Nicola."  
  
"What did you just do?" asked Sirius and Petunia.  
  
"Do you both know about the order of phoenix?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a member."- Sirius  
  
"No."- Petunia  
  
"Well I'm a member."  
  
"Why that white haired sneaky-"  
  
"Yes we know Sirius, I'm am member he told me about 2 months ago I just didn't tell you, I learned how to become a phoenix today thanks to Nicola.  
  
***End flashback***  
  
They were now sitting at the Gryffindor table enjoying the end of year feast. Draco had decided to join them, much to the annoyance of the Gryffindors, though they didn't say anything knowing Ginny's temper was something to be reckoned with. Draco, Hermione and Ginny were having a discussion about Arithmancy while Ron, Harry and Sirius were talking excitedly about Quidditch and quodpot.  
  
Nicola on the other hand was staring at the staff table shrewdly "there's something really important going on over there, I know it. Oh." She grinned ear to ear. "that's great but between oh god and he doesn't know with him oh my goodness that's a surprise this is going to put a great end to the year." By then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Sirius were staring at her. "What?" she asked innocently  
  
"What's going on at the staff table and how to you know?" asked Harry  
  
"Divination, foretelling the future call it what you want but it's some hot gossip!"  
  
"About who?"  
  
"That would be telling." Answered Nicola still grinning.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. "This had been a sad year of many change, once again I am saddened to say that a student was killed again, so may we take a minute to remember Colin Creevy a Gryffindor to be proud of."  
  
The school respectfully bowed their heads. "On a brighter note I would like to announce the engagement of Severus Snape." Harry dropped his cup "and Petunia Evans." Harry spat out his pumpkin juice spraying it over Nicola who got rid of it in a flash.  
  
"You've got to be joking!" Exclaimed Harry  
  
"No Mr Potter, I'm being quite truthful."  
  
Snape was eying him beadily. "Petunia you can't marry him!"  
  
"And why is that Potter?" asked Snape.  
  
"I think Petunia, Harry, Sirius and you need to step outside." Said Dumbledore quickly.  
  
Harry quickly stood up wand walked out of the Hall Sirius close at his heels. "Don't make a scene." Sirius muttered behind him.  
  
Once they had left the whole Harry turned around. "How can I not make a bloody scene? His going to marry my aunt for Pete's sake."  
  
Just then Petunia and Snape walked in. "So Potter let's hear your petty excuse of why Petunia and myself can't marry."  
  
"Well first of all she's my aunt, second she's my mum's sister and soy you know when you marry you'll have to cope with me being under your care and you're going to have a step son who hates magic."  
  
Snape stared at him "is this true?"  
  
"Well yes, but what does this have to do with Lily?"  
  
"Aunt Petunia, he hates my father who married your sister he hates any one that's related to me!"  
  
"I told you that I had a sister who was dead."  
  
"You just didn't tell me your sisters name. I thought you were a muggle!"  
  
(Remember Snape didn't go with the rest when Petunia got her powers. I had this planned all along)  
  
"No! I was given powers!"  
  
"Petunia you weren't given powers we just unlocked them." Said Sirius "every one had magical powers it's just that they can't unlock them, that's the difference between muggles and us. Have you ever wondered why we thought muggles are stupid? It's because they can't unlock their powers, though it's not as if we know how to either."  
  
"So let me get this straight. You are Lily Evans sister. Harry Potter's aunt?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well if that's all we're still going along with the wedding."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Mumbled Harry  
  
***  
  
So that's the end and no you will not see the marriage I might write it one day id I'm really bored so look out for it!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers I've ever had with out you I wouldn't have written this. I didn't get to the 100 mark I might get that t the end of the chapter after all of you have reviewed, I'll miss you all  
  
Goodbye!!!!  
  
Maddy  
  
(If you miss me just read my other fics) 


	30. The long awaited wedding chapter!

**Happily Ever After?**

**By Maddy**

**Disclaimer:  **_I own absolutely nothing Harry Potter apart from Nicola_

It was a sunny day sky, not a cloud in the sky and not a breeze in the air; the lawns were swept there were no out of place twigs in the trees, though the inhabitants of the house didn't notice that.  "I can't believe he asked you to be his best man!"  Exclaimed Sirius perpetually confused, after the 4 weeks he had to get used to it.

"You think I did?" answered Remus 

"He had no friends so he decided to nick mine!"

"_Sirius, I _agreed to be his best man, I think Petunia put him up to it.  Harry would have been lumbered with the job had he not been asked to give her away."

"That's another thing, what are they doing to my friends and family? They're ruining my reputation of having nothing to do with Slytherins."

"Sirius stop being so pig headed!"

There was a knock on the door.  "Come in, if you're not a Slytherin!" shouted Sirius, Remus shaking his head in disbelief.

Hermione walked in, her brides made dress on.  She frowned at Sirius, "You got a death wish or what?  We're in _Snape's_ house you can't shout come in if you're not a Slytherin.  I came to see if Remus was ready but it looks like I'm going to give you a lecture as well.  Oi Nicola!" she shouted ducking her head round the doorframe.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Nicola came walking in her Forest green bridesmaid dress on as well.  "What?"

"Well we have to give a certain someone a lecture."

"First of all Sirius one out of line word and I'll slit your throat."

"And I'll help my duty as head bridesmaid entitles me to do that."

"You make Petunia unhappy you make us unhappy."

"Hermione are you really head bridesmaid?" asked Sirius

"You make me unhappy you make Petunia unhappy." Continued Hermione taking no notice.

"You look really nice in those dresses you know."

"Yes we do.  But do you get the fact that there is to be no messing around, mischief, trouble, high jinks, tomfoolery, shenanigans or any pranks because if there are we blame you."

"It was bad enough last night when you covered Snape in Shampoo, shaving cream, whipped cream, custard and jelly."

 "But you gotta admit it was funny."

He received stern looks.  "I guess not, but don't we need to go now?"

"Promise us." They said blocking the door.

"Ok, Ok I promise."  Muttered Sirius half heartedly

"So grateful of you to agree, we knew you'd come round in the end." Replied Nicola giving him a sickly sweet smile

They turned and then walked down the corridor, there high heels clicking on the floor.

*                      *                      *

The wedding went with out mishap, and do did the reception apart from where the wedding cake blew up to find the twins in side, who grinned half heartedly.  "Why did I agree to let them come?" muttered Severus

"Cos you love me." Murmured Petunia from his side, she then stood up from the table and put a sonorous charm on.  "I'm so glad you could all join us on this happy occasion, and I would just like to give you another peace of good news, I'm pregnant!"

Severus who had been staring at her in confusion then fainted dead away onto the floor.

 Yes I'll probably continue this series, though under a different title, You know one chapter stories if you get me, they'll come in instalments.  Though I might just carry it on from here what do you lot think?

_Maddy :)_


	31. How they got together- Severus and Petun...

Authors note 

If you want to read how Severus and Petunia got together go to:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=785451

Or just go to my authors page the story is called 'life is a merry go round of surprises.

_Maddy :)_


End file.
